


Omegas Anonymous

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: In the beginning of high school, Lena and Winn become friends online with one another to meet other omegas, wanting to feel less alone in the world. After two years, when Winn and Lena start to present, both are sent away to National City's Home for the Gifted and discover their paths and mates in the process. Mostly monwinn and SuperCorp with Sanvers and Eliza/J'onn in the background.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> HS/OmegaVerse AU - Mostly Monwinn with a fair amount of Supercorp and background Savers and Eliza/Hank (J'onn). Hank, Kara and Mon-El are still from different planets. Mon-El is being taken in like Winn, Lena and Maggie, while Alex and Kara are still Eliza's daughters. 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> Unrelated AN - Due to work and lack of time, I haven't been able to keep up with Supergirl, but I am vaguely aware of what has been happening lately due to gifs on tumblr. I came for Kara but I can't leave because of the monwinn.
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.

GeneralOrgana: Age:14, Female, Status: Omega - Stage: One - Has joined chat

NotARedShirt: Age:15, Male, Status: Omega - Stage: One - Has joined chat

To Winn and Lena, this was the beginning of something life changing. A friendship that would define them both in a world, alone, where no one had understood them before. 

It took a few weeks to get past the basics of how old, what country and other 'ice breakers', but both agreed that it would be best to be kept anonymous from each other. Thinking of what their parents might do if they discovered their secret as well as wanting to keep their new friend safe, both put their technological skills to use to encrypt their conversations.

However, blind trust given to another person who had the possibility of hurting them had proven dangerous and hurtful in the past. Both the daughter and son of a villain, they soon find solace in the others understanding while still able to hold them at arms length. Despite this, soon their shared love of science and technology had cemented their bond as lifelong friends. 

Until Stage two. Nearly a year and a half later, when Omegas line the genius' start to produce the first wave of pheromones, to identify and solidify their status. Both Winn and Lena go on a private server in a panic and start to discuss plans and designs for the first scent secretor. The device is created making it so both smell like betas and neutralizing the omega scent and hormones as well as reaction to alphas. Lena and Winn are almost finished completing their devices, emailing back and fourth about designs and different applications when Winn is attacked by an Alpha foster sibling.Winn is blamed because of his status and is kicked out of his current foster home. 

Unable to contact Lena for a month, Winn attempts to finish his device but spends more time avoiding being found and attempting to check on his friend. Despite the setbacks, Winn is nearly finished his device when he is caught breaking into the school to contact Lena and brought to the police station as a juvenile. Winn is nearly sent to a juvenile detention center but a strange but kind man and woman come to the police station and are able to convince them to let Winn be taken in.

Meanwhile, Lena is being carted off because of Lillian, but Hank intercepts and 'convinces' Lena's mother to send her to Eliza. Lena worries for Winn and sends him the final specifications before Lillian discovers their secret and sends her away to National City Home for the Gifted. Lena and Winn are sent to the same place because to their high intelligence and are eventually placed in the same classes as one another. Both arrive separately and are greeted warmly by both Eliza and Hank, who they now recognize as the social worker at the police station and the teacher from Lena's school respectively. 

Winn is hesitant at first but Eliza and Hank show him their lab and his own room and he decides to stay for now, emailing Lena right away. Lena is just happy to be away from Lillian, but misses Lex and feels almost homesick, despite what her home life is like. Lena and Winn briefly wonder if they would see each other but brush it off, not thinking they could be that lucky. 

Getting more and more worried about one another, Winn is finally able to email Lena again once arriving at the home and are able to finish their devices before the school year starts. Lena and Winn show each other a design to keep it on them at all times and decide on a pendant. Both Winn and Lena must now wear the pendant at all times.

After nearly two weeks, three days before the beginning of school, Winn is cornered by Hank and Eliza after spending all the time since he arrived in the lab or speaking to them briefly when they were able to slow him down, just missing Lena until they are both brought in separately. Worried that he was in trouble, Winn looks at the pair fearfully but they both just want to make sure he is settling in comfortably. Having never had even a sliver of this level of support in his previous foster homes, Winn can't help but open up. 

"Winn? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Eliza questions gently and Winn can't help but smile weakly. 

Eliza had always gone the extra mile making him feel at ease and cared more than he had in years in just a few days. However, part of Winn still wants to lie, say everything is wonderful and that he hadn't just been kicked out of another family because of his status but Eliza's imploring expression mixed with Hank's fatherly concern breaks him slightly.

"I'm an omega. That's why I got sent here, I got attacked by an Alpha at my last foster home." Expecting some sort of negative reaction, Winn flinches but soon is just enveloped in the blonde woman's arms, followed by a comforting pat from Hank. 

"I'm so happy you felt comfortable enough to tell us. But I promise, no one is going to send you away or hurt you. Our school is set up for the exceptional and that's why your here, we asked for you. You and another omega in our school are in the top 1% for every intelligence and IQ test, despite both of you are barely old enough to drive a car. You are exceptional and wanted here. Omega or not." Winn quickly feels the tears threatening to call and gives Eliza a brief but tight hug before taking a breath and reaching under his shirt to show her his pendant. 

"Me and a friend built these to mask ourselves, I can make another one if the omega needs it." Winn offers and both look at him impressed and surprised but decline. 

"I have spoken to her as well and I'm sure she will come to you if it becomes necessary. Until then, both you and her have a safe space if you need to fix your suppressors, take them off or avoid any alphas during your heat." She offers kindly but frowns in concern at the panic on the young man's face. 

"Wait, alphas? Winn asks with fear and moves to get up but Eliza's gaze and a gentle hand on his shoulder holds him in place. 

"Only four and one of them is my daughter. I promise, she doesn't bite. Unless you get between her and food." Eliza and Hank share a humorous, loving smile and continue, "The others you will meet in time." 

"The other three are no threat to you." 

"Now, Winn. Have you met anyone at school yet?" Winn shakes his head when the sound of shattering concrete pierces the air and Winn is at the window in an instant, looking down for any sign of distress. 

"Hank! Eliza!" A cheerful voice calls, "I did it!" and Winn is suddenly struck with a pang of curiosity, sticks his head out the window and is immediately greeted with the sight of a taller boy with dark blonde hair around his age.

The boy seems slightly older than himself but with an unthreatening, almost boyish gleam in his eyes. Watching the young man panting heavily, Winn attempts not to notice the young man's shirtless form as tries to look for the source of the crash. The source of the sound is no where in sight but the boy seems unconcerned, looking up to the window as if being able to sense Winn's eyes on him. 

Even so far away, Winn could tell. An alpha. His heart filling with fear and excitement, confusing Winn all the more as Winn is unable to tear his gaze from the young man. Winn moves out of the way before the boy can catch sight of him but the lighter haired boy seems to notice and calls up to him, looking like he was attempting to track Winn's scent as he gets closer. 

"Hey! Did you see that?" The teen exclaims excitedly but Winn stays in place out of sight until Hank come up from behind him to call down from the window. 

"Mon-El! What did I say about practicing in the daylight hours?" The blonde looks down slightly in shame but seems to focus intently on from where Winn had disappeared. 

"Where did he go?" Mon-El questions Hank and he simply shakes his head and tells him to go get something to eat. 

Winn finally rises after Mon-El is out of sight, watching him leave curiously and Eliza gives him a knowing smile. 

"That's Mon-El. Hank is taking him under his wing while he gets used to the school and the area. He's ...not from around here. He's my adopted daughter's cousin." Winn still looks somewhere between fascinated and scared.

"He's nice, if a little egotistical, I promise. My daughter Kara will set him straight if he isn't. You'll meet my other daughter Alex as well on Monday when school begins. I hope you'll think of it as your home while your here." Winn just gives a small smile in appreciation and starts to leave when Eliza calls from behind. 

"Go to the other side of the courtyard and go into the library, I'm sure you'll see Kara or our other new resident there, maybe even make a friend." Winn once again smiles politely but feels a deep sense of dread, waving them off before closing the door behind himself. 

Unseen to Winn, Eliza and Hank look on with sympathy as Winn slowly makes his way across the courtyard, looking like he was walking to the gallows, while Lena walked towards them with a similar expression of worry. 

Hank puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiles softly down at the beautiful woman. "I'm sure they'll figure it out like we did." Putting her hand in his, she smiles back and gives him a firm squeeze. 

"I know they will."


	2. New Friends, Maybe More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn makes new friends while playing matchmaker and Mon-El finds his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EVERYONE!!!! I can't even explain how much all the kudos and comments meant. Thank you again.

Entering to the library, Winn is nearly breathless with anxiety. Would the pendant work? Would people figure it out? How many people are here? What was that cute alpha doi-

"Hi!! Your Winn, right?" Winn carefully turns around and a smiling blonde with glasses immediately steps forward. Coming up to Winn and wrapping her arms around him with a surprisingly strong grip, giving him a slight sniff before pulling back with a slightly confused look. 

The action alone causes his body to tense up and hit pulse to rise, barely able to keep himself from getting himself out as quick as possible. The alarm causing his body to tense as Winn breath starts to becoming nearly painful but the alpha seems to feel the tension and steps back. Trust in Eliza gives him pause, remembering her words of comfort and Winn takes a deep breath, attempting to ignore the almost overpowering alpha presence radiating from the girl.

He nods briefly and moves further away from the girls grasp, before stepping back hastily away from the alpha. The blonde frowns for a moment but sees his fear and holds out her hand instead with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited to meet new people, outside of school this is the only place I get to make friends. I don't bite, I promise." Winn can't help but give a brief smile back and takes her hand in his. 

"Kara right? Eliza's daughter?" Winn questions hesitantly and Kara's smile seems to grow brighter, if that were possible. The friendly alpha really does appear happy to meet someone new and Winn can't fault the sweet girl, deciding that maybe, just maybe, he could make a friend. 

"I am! How do you like it here so far?" Kara begins pleasantly and Winn feels himself start to relax in spite of himself and gives her a small smile. 

"I haven't really been farther than my room or the labs, but it seems nice so far. Quiet though, not a lot of other people, I've noticed." Kara seems to understand and nods carefully, looking around seemingly searching for something or someone. 

"It's a home for the gifted, but we enroll in regular schools if we want different programs or have a career path in mind." Kara says with a smile and catches sight of a tall, slim red haired woman with a stern but not unkind expression and waves her over. 

"Alex! This is Winn!" She calls over pleasantly and Alex smiles softly and holds out her hand, her comforting Beta scent mixed with the familiar scents of a science lab allowing him to relax further.

Alex gives him a measuring look, seeming to see straight into his soul but after a moment, she stops and gives him a small knowing smile, that Winn is not sure if it was supposed to be comforting or threatening.

"This is my sister Alex. She's a year older than us but she's going to be staying here until she leaves for college next year. " Kara introduces happily, after quickly looking off to the side.

"I'll see you in the science lab, right?" Winn nods happily and Alex appears to approve. 

Kara leans toward her sister and whispers something that causes Alex to look at hi skeptically, but she smiles and waves, before Kara grabs his hand, attempting to lead Winn further into the library.

"Enjoy your date!" Kara teases and starts to walk away, leading Winn behind her. He waves sheepishly back to Alex as he is gently but forcefully lead away, smiling at the fond, exasperated look on Alex's face as she returns the gesture.

After turning a corner, Kara giggles slightly and explains with a proud yet slightly wistful look. "Alex is seeing her 'study date' Maggie. They won't admit it, but it's how they ask each other out." 

Winn can't help but smile at the blonde's excitability and gentle presence. For a moment, Winn wishes he could have siblings like that, ones who cared like GeneralOrgana cared about her brother and as the Danvers sisters did for one another. Before that dark train of thought could consume him, the hand on his shoulder tightens gently and he's lead in another direction. 

"I'm going to introduce you to the other new resident. This will give me the opportunity to finally say hi." She says shyly.

They quickly turn the corner to a gorgeous brunette girl sitting stiffly with a book in her hands and a determined expression on her face. Winn briefly remembers his conversation with GeneralOrgana about her changing schools but brushes it off. No way he could be that lucky. 

Walking up hesitantly to give her a small wave, Kara shyly approaches the brunette, taking in her focused expression and furrowed brow with interests. The girl bites her lip in concentration and Winn can actually see Kara's pupils dilate, but she quickly blushes and ducks her head. 

"Hello...Lena?" She questions softly and the brunette lifts her head, mirroring the same expression of panic and fear on her face that had shown on Winn's own as identifies Kara's Alpha status..

Winn quickly puts an hand on Kara's arm to stop her from surprising the terrified girl as she had with Winn and she pouts briefly. 

The disappointed expression brings a small weary smile on Lena's face and that seems to set Kara off once again. 

"This is Winn. He's new here too!" For a moment it looks as if Lena had the same thought as Winn, but brushes it off all the same. 

"And you are..." Lena questions with a raised eyebrow and Kara nearly turns crimson. 

"OH! I'm Kara Zo- Davers! It's really nice to meet you." She laughs nervously and moves closer for a hug but Lena leans back in the seat away from the blonde, but not far enough to escape the hug as Kara misses Lena's uneasy expression. 

Lena is enveloped in the alpha scent as well, surprisingly putting the omega at a slight amount of ease, feeling nothing but warmth and acceptance seeming to be radiating from the joyful girl. Kara sniffs again and pulls back to view Lena's nearly terrified expression, but Lena attempts to school her features into a smile. Kara's face falls but Winn quickly steps in, already understanding the girls panic. 

"This is Eliza's younger daughter." Winn introduces and Lena takes a calming breath and nods, holding out her hand as Winn and Alex had. 

Kara grasps the girls hand as well and gives her a shy smile. "I'm sorry I-" Kara begins to babble but despite Lena's shock, she laughs softly and smiles at the girl.

"It's ok, Kara. Nice to meet you." The sound of her name spilling from Lena's lips causes Kara's heart to soar and she smiles softly back with a slight blush. 

"I think we should all get to know each other better. Lena and I just got here, but this is your home. Why don't you show us around sometime?" Winn queries with a knowing look and Kara nods excitedly. Turning to Lena for approval, she see's the brunette nod and clasps her other hand over Lena's to help her up. 

"Sure, dinner is in an hour and I can show you around afterword." Kara beams and moves to hold both of their hands to lead them out, Lena and Kara already blushing bright pink. 

Leading the pair out of the library, Kara catches sight of Lena's book left behind and moves to get it, but when she passes Winn she hears a comforting remark. 

"I'm sure you'll get your hug. Maybe more." He teases quietly and Kara flushes crimson once again and gives him a slight shove forward before he laughs and walks next to them side by side.

Smiling to himself, Winn quickly makes an excuse for his new friends to spend time together. "I have to go to the lab now, but I'll leave you two get to know each other better. I'll see you guys tonight at dinner." 

Lena looks slightly panicked while Kara smiles at him like he's managed to hang the moon. He gives Lena's hand a comforting squeeze and a nod while making his way back to his room and she gives him a small hopeful smile back after taking another steading breath. 

Deep in thought as he reaches the hall to his bedroom, Winn misses the large shadow behind him until he reaches his door. About to put the key in the lock, he hears the sound of a soft growl and a familiar alpha scent. Mon-El. 

"Winn." The alpha nearly purrs, now standing close behind the omega.

"How do you know my name?" Winn questions, panic slowly rising. 

"My aunt told me we would be getting new people today. I asked about you." He states simply and Winn is not sure if he is supposed to be terrified or flattered. 

"Why do you smell like my cousin?" Mon-El grunts with an unhappy but non threatening inflection and Winn can't help but let out a mix of a moan and whimper at the commanding tone. 

Mon-El had no right to ask him, he wasn't his omega and Mon-El was not his alp-

"Kara hugged me when we met." Winn blurts out before he attempts to shrug noncommittally but Mon-El places his hand on Winn's hip and attempts to pull him closer.

"Ok..." He accepts hesitantly but starts rubbing his thumb against Winn's hip bone. 

Winn's lack of fear confuses him exponentially, the scent and soft contact giving him a strange sense of familiarity and comfort. Mon-El himself seems to be waiting for Winn's response for a moment before simply moving forward and pulls him closer.

"Can I get one?" He questions in a soft, pleading tone after a moment, leaving Winn confused but oddly touched.

Turning around instead of answering, Winn moves to face the alpha and shyly looks at him face to face for the first time. Gasping slightly at the sight of the alpha in front of him, Winn takes in the taller males slightly built frame, wild blue eyes and a hungry gleam in his eyes that nearly stops his heart. Despite the fear, Winn can't help but feel the pull to the taller boy and so he steps closer to Mon-El carefully with a nod.

Reaching up carefully to put his arms around him, Winn carefully pulls him closer and strokes his back gently, tucking his head gently between the alpha's neck and shoulder. Mon-El lets out a pleased sigh, carefully wrapping his arms tightly around him for a moment before letting go and staring at the omega in question. Just as Lena had been calmed by Kara's presence, Mon-El's proximity has put Winn strangely at ease. 

"Winn?" The alien questions hesitantly when the human doesn't immediately respond, seemingly frozen. 

Winn quickly leans up again and resumes his previous position, soaking up the surprisingly calming scents, warmth and contact coming from the alpha. Instead of pushing him back, Winn is gently pinned to the door, an anxious but excited glow radiating from the taller boy. The heartwarming sight of the almost childlike excitement in Mon-El's eyes makes happiness bubble up from his chest while Winn's breath leaves his lungs and he can't help but nod and Mon-El takes it as the go ahead. 

Wrapping his arms around the brunet, Mon-El simply presses himself against Winn while enveloping the human in his arms as Kara had done to Winn before him. Kara's scent still remaining, Mon-El lets out a small growl and breaks away to simply place his hands back on his hips, dipping his head to meet Winn's eyes carefully, lips nearly touching. 

"Tell me to stop." Mon-El implores softly and Winn can't help but shake his head and press himself slightly closer. 

Placing a knee in between his legs, Mon-El pins his wrist to his above him and Winn nearly passes out from the mix of panic and lust. The alpha simply buries his face in Winn's neck while attempting to place his scent and after a moment, begins rubbing his cheek in the crook of his neck, marking Winn as his. The taller male breathes in his scent greedily and pulls back just enough to meet Winn's eyes while letting his hands rest on the genius' hips again. Seeing Winn's aroused expression and feeling him continue to arch up towards him, Mon-El continues. 

"I thought you smelled amazing, but your perfect." Leaning down again, Mon-El claims Winn's lips with his own, giving the brunet's bottom lip a gentle bite to get him to open up after a few moments. Winn gasps into the kiss, giving Mon-El easy access that he takes greedily. Winn's world feels as though it was spinning and his hands move to the aliens chest and the taller male lets out a satisfied grunt, hips now rocking against Winn's slightly as he attempts to lift him up. 

"This is amazing. All mine..." He purrs, moving back to nuzzle Winn's neck again, now starting to place soft kisses beneath his jaw, starting to suckle on the skin hard enough to bruise. The significance of action does not hit Winn at first and he arches up against the blonde, guiding the aliens head down to his neck before it hits him. After a moment, Winn finally understands Mon-El's intent, wanting to mark him for himself and to keep others at bay. Realizing that he's about to be marked by someone who was nearly a stranger Winn breaks off the kiss and pushes back. 

As much as he and seemingly Mon-El wanted to, he couldn't..

To the boys credit, he seems to understand that Winn was not willing as he was and moves back carefully, but still keeps one arm around Winn attempting to keep him close and soothe him with soft strokes to the side of his face and neck. 

"What's wrong?" Mon-El questions hesitantly, not wanting to startle the younger boy, still keeping his voice and touch gentle as he attempts to comfort the boy while strong thoughts of claiming and protecting Winn race through his head. 

"I...I have to go." With Mon-El's strength, there is no doubt that he could of stopped Winn but lets him go after a moment of internal struggle. Winn nearly gives Kara and Clark a run for his money as he disappears down the hall in a flash. The aching feeling in both their chests leaving them both wondering why it felt like a piece of them had been left with the other. 

Mon-El watches Winn speed away, the alluring scent of the human trailing in his wake, bringing thoughts of home and comfort while at the same time bringing his alpha instincts to the surface. The same thoughts that had lead him to nearly claim Winn encourage this and now Mon-El knows. Winn is his and his alone, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Winn and the rest of world knew it.


	3. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BROTP groes stronger while Winn and Lena admit their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have amazing people reading my stories and I appreciate it every day. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

"So..." Kara starts shyly, not sure how to proceed with the conversation and Lena gives her an amused look. 

"How do you like it here so far?" Kara finally questions and Lena gives a small laugh.

"Well...It looks like I made two friends. You and Winn seem nice." Lena starts shyly and Kara beams before Lena adds. 

"Although, I have been told to not get between you and food." She teases lightly and Kara blushes while pouting slightly. 

"Why does she tell everyone that?" Kara grumbles, embarrassed and Lena squeezes her hand slightly in comfort. 

"It's because your an alpha. As sweet and beautiful as you are, your still an alpha. Not everyone is as comfortable around them as your sister and mother. Even some betas have had some bad experiences." Lena says truthfully and Kara looks down bashfully before Lena continues. 

"It's not your fault, but that's why your mother mentions you and your appetite. You are the least intimidating alpha I have ever met, but I was still nervous when I met you and didn't know who you were. Your mother knows that and just wanted to make sure me and Winn felt comfortable." She finishes gently, allowing Kara to look up shyly. 

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Kara questions quietly with a hopeful smile and Lena blushes crimson, opening her mouth to respond when-

"Kara! I need your help!" Mon-El calls out unseen while Kara groans and Lena gives her a confused look. 

"What is it Mon-El?" Kara asks exasperated, with a quick glance at Lena. 

Seeming to ignore Kara's tone, Mon-El comes from the dorm area and as soon as he turns the corner both of the girls are immediately hit with Mon-El's alpha and Winn's modified scent. The male alpha doesn't seem to understand the girls' shock and comes to stand in front of them both, raising an eyebrow at their still intertwined fingers. 

"So who's this, Kara?" Mon-El asks smugly and Kara glares, tightening her hold on Lena's hand slighty and glaring at the Daxamite. 

"This is my new friend Lena." Kara explains impatiently, and after a moment sighs again. 

"Lena, this is my cousin Mon-El." Before Mon-El can say hello, Lena's protective side comes out and she steps forward. 

"What did you do to Winn?" Lena accuses in a harsh tone and Mon-El eyes her with a glower. 

"I didn't do anything to Winn, I asked him for a hug. Kara got one." He finishes petulantly and Kara shakes her head. 

"You don't smell like it." Kara questions with suspicion in her voice and Mon-El expression turn to one of outrage. 

"I didn't hurt him! I asked and he agreed for a hug, then he let me kiss him and then I scented him but I stopped when he told me to so I didn't mark him." Mon-El defends fiercely and the girls look at him incredulously. 

"You WHAT?" Kara demands and Mon-El raises his hands as if to defend himself. 

"I told him to tell me to stop, and when he did, I listened. I'm going to make him mine. Now, I have to go find him. Have you seen him?" Mon-El questions impatiently and Kara looks at him in shock.

"MON-EL! That's not how it works here on ear- here!" Kara corrects quickly and Mon-El steps forward, almost as if to face off against Kara, Lena moving closer to Kara in solidarity. 

"You know what it means on where I'm from." He growls with a pointed look at Kara and she glares back. 

"It's not the same. We'll talk about it later with Mom and Hank." She orders and Mon-El seems to get the hint. 

"When I find him, I'm not letting him go until he tells me to. I know you've been thinking about it too, because of where WE are from. Don't deny it." Mon-El implies with a glance at the brunette before storming off, luckily in the other direction from the dining room where they were supposed to meet Winn. 

"Let's go find him before Mon-El scars him for life." Kara says quickly before Lena can question the meaning of Mon-El and Kara's conversation, still hand in hand with her alpha. 

Kara was her alpha?

For Lena, the thought gives her pause, thinking back to all that ridiculous talk of soul mates from when she was a child. If an alpha finds their soul mate, they become enthralled and unable to think of anything else. A similar reaction happens in omegas and betas but on a slightly smaller scale, until the pair go from scenting, to marking then claiming. 

As her and NotARedShirt had theorized, if soul mates were an actual biological reaction, the suppressors were supposed to dampen the biological reaction to other alphas, whether it be for fear, comfort, desire or for the omega to avoid being enthralled.

Now that she had met Kara and felt the feeling of comfort and belonging as well as desire, she realizes that she suppressors maybe not as effective as they thought. Meaning three things that she never thought she would never happen came to fruition. 

One, soul mates may not be a useless or abstract concept. 

Two, Lena herself could be enthralled even with her device, and that mean so could NotARedShirt. 

Three, If that was true, it meant that her and Kara were meant to be and her friend was out there alone without knowing any of that.

Still walking towards the dining area hand in hand with Kara, they arrive to an empty room, neither Winn nor Mon-El anywhere in sight. 

Turning to one another nearly at the same time, Lena offers to find Winn while Kara tracks down Mon-El and they reluctantly let go of each others hand. The warmth and calmness that Lena had felt dissipates slightly but Kara seems to sense this and quickly pulls her in for a tight hug and nuzzling her neck slightly. The action sparks both fear and excitement in Lena and she quickly steps away, attempting to not see Kara's slightly wounded look.

"I'll see you soon." Lena says softly and Kara nods before they both go off on their separate ways. 

Nearly reaching the male dorm area again, Lena nearly makes it to Winn's room before a notification set specifically for NotARedShirt starts sounding from her phone. After a moment of debate, she picks up her phone and clicks open the message and nearly drops her phone in response. 

NotARedShirt: Help! The scent blockers aren't working! I got scented and I think he's enthralled. I might be too...

As soon as she gets over her shock, she hurriedly types a message back, heart pounding with excitement and trepidation. 

GeneralOrgana: Winn? 

NotARedShirt: How do you know who I am????

After a deep breath, Lena decides to trust her instincts, and her friend who had been there for her for so long, 

GeneralOrgana: It's me. Lena. I'm almost outside your room, can I come in?

After all the hardships and betrayals that had left his heart scarred, Winn for a moment wants to refuse, but the friend who had been with him through so much, who had shared his pain for so many years was here. As always, Winn knew she would understand and unlocks the door. 

"Lena? Come in. I think we have a lot to talk about." Winn calls out from his bedroom as he opens the door and both of them view each other with fresh eyes.

My best friend, at last. They both think to themselves as they slowly approach one another, the previous familiarity taking on a new meaning. Winn breaks first and throws his arms around Lena holding her close and breathing in her somehow familiar scent as she does the same. 

"Mon-El?" Lena questions and Winn nods into her neck softly. 

"Kara?" Even without the feeling of her nodding, he can already tell. 

Winn and Lena had found their soul mates.

Meanwhile, Kara and Mon-El look on with a mix of concern and jealousy, watching their mates embrace and take comfort in one another. Surprisingly Kara is the one to attempt to step closer but Mon-El grabs her arm to stop her. 

"Let them have this. Eliza and Hank said they've been through a lot to get here. I think they both just need a friend right now." Mon-El suggests gently with a fond, slightly glazed over look at Winn. 

Kara looks at him suspiciously with unhappiness written clear across her features. 

"I'm their friend." She counters with a jealous tone and Mon-El has the audacity to laugh at her once Winn and Lena close the door behind themselves. 

"You were just trying to mark Winn a half an hour ago." She says with a flat tone, giving him a questioning glance.

"How are you so calm about this?" 

"Because I've already scented him. I told you. Winn is mine now and he still smells like me to prove it. Lena already smells a little like you anyways." Mon-El teases, earning him a half hearted punch to the shoulder and a frustrated sigh.

"If you really don't believe me, why don't you do your super hearing thing? Or X-Ray vision?" Mon-El questions and Kara hesitates but her curiosity wins out. 

"So do you like her?" Winn teases softly, the sound of metal work in the background piquing her curiosity and see focuses to see the pair working on small matching pendants. 

"Pass the screwdriver." Lena replies dryly and Winn laughs slightly at her embarrassment

"I like her as much as you like Mon-El." She says in a teasing manner back and Winn fires back dramatically in a joking manner.

"I'm enthralled, Ms. Luthor. You know that!" Winn smirks and Lena gives him a smug smile back.

"I am aware. Mr. Schott Jr."

Kara turns red from embarrassment, followed by a nearly blinding smile and Mon-El gives her a strange look as she looses concentration and looks up at him happily. 

"Winn's enthralled with you." Kara blurts out and Mon-El's eyes flash with excitement and disbelief. 

"He's really mine now." Mon-El says in wonder and Kara shakes her head. 

"Your not on Daxam anymore! You can't own people." She explains exasperated, having had this conversation at least three times with Mon-El with mixed results. 

"I'm not going to own him. He's going be mine, my beta. I will be his alpha. It's already started." Mon-El says with a confident and determined tone, looking impatiently at Winn's door.

"I...That's...Not terrible?" Kara attempts and Mon-El takes a deep breath and turns back around to the dining hall, attempting to drag Kara with him. 

"Let's get food, we'll see them soon. Besides, you should wait until your blush goes down," Mon-El teases, "I guess that Lena feels the same?" 

Kara nods shyly before smiling happily and Mon-El beams at her back. 

"Well, all the more reason to have a celebration. Let's go tell your mom." Mon-El passes by Kara quickly and takes off down the hall, leaving Kara stunned in his wake before his words catch up with her. 

"MON-EL!!!!"


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El go to Eliza to get answers while Winn and Lena discover some of their own.

Attempting not to show off her speed or strength, Kara is unable to stop Mon-El from reaching Eliza, the Daxamite too full of purpose and excitement to be stopped. Making it toward the matriarch of the Danvers family at the same time, both Kara and Mon-El start at the same time. 

"Mom! Mon-El tried to-" "Eliza! Kara stopped me-" 

Both attempt to talk over one another as a jumble of words and sound bites can be heard, not all in English as they turn to one another and start to argue in the same manner.

"She needs to know so she lets me mark-"Mon-El starts and Kara rolls her eyes.

"No! That's not going to happen and I can't believe you would-" 

"Enough! Both of you." Eliza halts them both patiently. 

"Now, one at a time. What is going on with you two?" Taking a deep breath, Eliza pauses for a second and turns to Mon-El with a stunned expression. 

Mon-El nearly beams and opens his mouth to reply but Kara starts first. 

"He scented Winn!" Instead of denying it, Mon-El looks to Eliza proudly, looking confused at her still frozen expression, somewhere between happiness and worry. 

"Is this true Mon-El? Do you know what that means here?" Eliza questions gently in an even tone.

"I did and I do. He's mine now. He and I are enthralled." Mon-El states simply and Kara jumps in again. 

"See! This is what I mean. Your not a prince here! You don't get to own someone or make their choice for them!" 

"I don't own him! I want to be with him!" Mon-El denies vehemently. 

"I did and WILL give him a choice. On this planet, it means his body is compatible to mine as a beta. But you know, better than any one, Kara ZOR-EL, that on our planets it means that we're soul mates. It's only a theory to most humans, but you and I know better." Mon-El says haughtily before continuing. 

"Besides, Lena seems to be enthralled by you. I thought you would be happier about that. Even if she is a Luthor." He finishes with a smug look.

"Mon-El!" Kara hisses angrily at her fellow alien but he and surprisingly Eliza seem nonplussed, almost if expecting it, but stays silent for a moment before looking at Kara and Mon-El seriously. 

"J'onn and I though this may happen." She admits finally, . 

"What?" They both ask in shock, looking at Eliza with a mix of hope and disbelief.

"Lena and Winn are...special. They will tell you in time, but they have secrets just like you do and it's not my place to tell you. Just as it's not my place to tell them where you are from or what you can do." Eliza explains and both are silent, deep in thought about their mates. 

"How do you feel about this and about them?" Eliza questions carefully, looking at the pair. 

"I want him- I want to be with him, if he says yes... I feel like a piece of me is missing without him. I should be with him now, protecting him. I want him to let me bite him, so everyone knows he's mine AND claimed." Mon-El explains slowly and Kara's eyes go wide, while Eliza nods as if expecting it. 

"You- You really are enthralled with Winn?" Kara clarifies hesitantly one last time and Mon-El nods seriously. 

"I am."

"What about you, Kara?" 

"She's beautiful. She's sweet, smart and every part of me is drawn to her. But she's also a Luthor." Kara admits with conflict in here eyes, before straightening with a determination after a moment.

"Clark's not going be happy, but I want to try. She smells like home." Kara replies carefully and Eliza gives her an understanding smile. 

"Then try. Mon-El, I'm sure Winn can find you now, just give him some space. He's not going anywhere and your his alpha. I'm sure you'll know if you need him or the other way around." Eliza says kindly before sending him on his way with a final message. 

"Remember, training after dark only! No showing off to Winn yet!" Mon-El takes off with a smirk and a wave.

"Luthor is only a name. Just like Zor-El. Lena is her own person, and if you trust her enough so she can let you see that side of her than Winn does, what Clark thinks won't matter. I promise."

Meanwhile - 

"The pendants aren't broken." Lena says quietly. 

"Your right. They're not broken." Winn says in wonder, looking down at the device with concern. 

"What's wrong with it?" Lena and Winn both mull over the question and Winn looks at her carefully. 

"We know part of it works. Everyone thinks we're betas, we give off the right hormones." Winn begins.

"But we also know that we still can be affected by alphas." Lena continues. 

"Maybe only certain ones?" Winn questions hopefully and Lena gives him an amused smirk. 

"Wishful thinking?" Lena teases and Winn gives her a playful look.

"For both of us." He says truthfully and Lena all but rolls her eyes. 

"Your enthralled with a stranger and I can't stop thinking about a girl I met a few hours ago. There's something wrong with us, the devices or them." 

"Maybe they're aliens." Winn jokes and Lena gives him a hard shove, nearly knocking him off the bed as his pendant lands on the floor. 

"That's not funny, Winn." Lena glares and Winn puts his hands up, placing the device carefully on the table. 

"Sorry! Forgot for a moment." Lena's gaze softens and she shakes her head. 

"It's ok. Besides, you were the one who wanted to marry Superman." She teases lightly and Winn rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh but they both sober after moment. 

"Are you sure we shouldn't rethink soul mates?" Lena asks after a moment, looking at Winn pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Winn asks confused, absentmindedly looking at their blueprints.

"Your pendant is off. I still smell more of Mon-El than you." Lena questions in a suspicious tone, and Winn looks at her in shock before motioning for her to take her necklace off as well. 

Lena starts to disagree but Winn's determined expression and imploring eyes convince her to follow through and she lays her necklace next to Winn's. 

"It's not the same, there is no way that Kara-" Lena is stopped by a slow headshake from her male companion. 

"It is. She might not have scented you, but you smell like her." Winn comments somberly and the implication sets in. 

"I guess only time will tell." Lena sighs slightly in defeat. 

"We'll find out tomorrow." Winn replies confidently. "School starts..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter, wanted a kind of filler before I start on the next plot point and wanted to tie up some loose ends. 
> 
> QUESTION FOR MY READERS-
> 
> To smut or not to smut?
> 
> I originally had the intention of the M rating to be in reference to Winn and Lena's dealings with violence, but I have considered going to an E rating because of how I want some things to be put in order and really, I just want to write monwinn and supercorp smut. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	5. Silver Banshee's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's expulsion from his former family is explained and Mon-El proves himself to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warnings for this chapter only. Mentions of abuse and attempted sexual assault. I never want sad things to happen to Winn but I wanted to fully illustrate how much danger omega's are in their world.

This was a mistake.

Both Lena and Winn share a look that nearly screamed it to one another, but still put one foot in front of the other and Winn gives Lena's hand a comforting squeeze before letting go as they go their separate ways. 

"We'll see each other soon. We're supposed to go to room 102 like Eliza said afterwards and she said we'll see Mon-El and Kara later too." 

"Ok." Lena shakily agrees and attempts to stand straighter while fiddling with her pendant and heads off in the direction of the classroom on the right, while Winn enters the left, not noticing the two pairs of unfamiliar eyes upon them.

Entering a smaller classroom, Winn finally raises his eyes from the floor and looks up to see a shapely woman in a skirt suit looking at him unimpressed from her desk. 

"Mr. Schott? I'm Ms. Grant." She says evenly and Winn gives a small wave.

"My name is Winn. Nice to meet you Ms. Grant." He answers nervously. 

"Winn then. You have completed all of your coursework to have completed high school and I have an introductory package from National City university to test your knowledge and determine what classes you would need to take and which ones you can test out of. After that, we shall discuss your future career goals." She states with a slightly interested tone while looking at his transcripts. 

'Also, because you will be doing an independent study, more or less, you have been asked to join a club after school. I recommend the news paper club, I believe you've met one of our members, Kara Danvers. She recommended you for the club as our technical advisor." Despite his anxiety, Kara's faith in him perks him up slightly and he agrees. 

"Then I will see you later this afternoon, Winn. Meet back here at 2 and enjoy the rest of the day off." She dismisses and Winn takes his leave, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. 

Leaving the classroom and turning left, he immediately crashes into his brunette companion and they both stumble to the floor. 

"Ouch... Hi." Winn greets lamely and Lena rolls her eyes, getting up and holding out her hand for Winn. 

"Hi. What's the verdict?" Lena questions curiously.

"Independent study for college and university courses and the newspaper club after school, I'm pretty much tech support." Winn says with a wry smile and Lena smirks. 

"The same, more or less. Lex left me LexCorp so I already have a career, making the company into something good. I think I'll get a masters degree in business." She states simply and Winn appears impressed.

"I'm glad. You always wanted to make up for your family and I think your going to go even beyond that." Winn says comfortingly and Lena blushes and smiles softly.

"I hope so. What about you?" Lena asks patiently and Winn beams as they walk down the hall to the library. 

"I think I might get a job in IT so I can just invent on the side and maybe-"

"Hey! Son of Toymaker! What are you doing with the princess of all evil?" Winn's blood runs cold as soon as the grating voice of his fellow foster sibling hits his ears. 

"Siobhan? What are you doing here?!!" Winn asks, face now the shade of snow. 

Lena buts a comforting hand on his shoulder and the girl steps out from the nearby classroom with a sneer on her face.

"Winn? Are you ok?" Lena asks softly in concern and Siobhan interrupts his response. 

"He's fine. We just have a little business to attend to," She says in a threatening tone. 

"Unless Winn wants the world to know his secret." Both Lena and Winn freeze at the threat and a menacing smile grows on Siobhan's face.

"I thought so. Now, run along Miss Luthor. I'm sure he's not worth your time anyways." She drawls lazily and Winn gives Lena the go ahead to leave. 

"What? No!" Lena protests angrily, wanting to protect her friend. 

"It's ok Lena. I'll be fine." He says shakily, attempting to send her on her way while whispering in her ear. 

"I'll text you if I need you, I promise." Winn attempts to soothe her worry and she hesitantly agrees, taking off towards the dining room with purpose. 

She was going to get answers from someone. Even if it meant facing her alpha so soon.

After Lena is out of sight, Winn is quickly thrown into the wall before being pinned to it with a hand to his throat.

"How could you do that to me?" Siobhan screeches and Winn can barely breathe as the panic and pain sets in while the oxygen slowly leaves his body. 

"Siobhan!" He attempts to reason with her but can barely breathe.

"I ... You..." He chokes out and she loosens her grip slightly.

"I'm not the reason you got kicked out of the home! In fact, you attacking me and exposing my secret is what got ME kicked out and sent here!" Winn lashes out, tired of being blamed for who he was. 

"It's your own fault ... I see I'm not the only one who tried. My omega." She purrs mockingly and the hand drops from his throat to his chest. 

Winn's panic makes him almost breathless, heart hammering and pulse running through his veins. Unable to protest he attempts to shove her back but the effort proves fruitless as she rights herself and pins Winn back to the wall once more. 

"Siobhan! Stop!" Winn pleads before freezing as a familiar figure appears behind them.

"Siobhan! Let him go!" Mon-El thunders and Winn immediately feels a wave of calm wash over him as the girl steps away and Mon-El's comforting scent envelopes him over him.

"He's mine!" The both snarl at the same time and look about to come to blows. 

"I'm not yours, Siobhan! I don't belong to you!" Winn is barely able to sputter out.

The girl looks in shock at the other alpha as a low growl leaves his throat. 

"He belongs to me." Mon-El claims darkly, moving quickly towards Winn who quickly scurries into his arms and makes his decision. 

"How is that possible?" Siobhan shrieks out and Mon-El puts his arms around Winn to stop the shaking.

"I let him scent me. He's my alpha." Winn is able to get out finally, 

Any other time, Winn's confession would have sent him over the moon but he had never wanted to hear it this way. Mixed with the fear and pain radiating from Winn, rage begins to boil beneath the surface.

"GO. Now." Mon-El growls and his dark tone causes Siobhan to back off even briefly. 

"This isn't over. Toymaker's son." She spits out and walks angrily away, disappearing into the halls.

Mon-El looks down at the shaking human in his arms and his heart breaks, dissipating the rage as he carefully starts to stroke his mates back.

"It's ok. I won't let her hurt you again." Winn lets out a chocked sob and buries his face in Mon-El's neck. 

"Thank you." Tightening his grip around Mon-El, Winn attempts to get the tremors under control and after a moment, tries to speak again. 

"I'm sorry." Winn whimpers almost inaudibly.

Mon-El freezes and pulls back to look at Winn's still too pale face, eyes full of resignation. 

"For what?" Mon-El asks confused, still stroking his back in comforting circles and holding him securely but gentle enough so he can move away if he wanted to.

"I'm ... I'm sorry you had to get stuck with me." Winn finally lets out, in a frustrated tone filled with despair.

"I'm not." Mon-El states simply, cupping his face to make Winn look him in the eye. 

"I already knew about your dad. I told you, I asked Eliza and Hank all about you. I told you, your perfect." Mon-El comforts at Winn looks up at him with a startled expression. 

"You really think that?" Winn questions hesitantly, looking up into Mon-El's eyes for confirmation and to see his expression. 

"I really do. Your my mate Winn." He responds seriously and Winn breaks a little bit. 

"Your my mate too." He agrees and Mon-El smiles gently at the human who starts to turn crimson.

Happy to see color finally return to his cheeks, Mon-El leans down slightly and runs his thumb across his cheek, causing Winn to look up in question again.

"Can I kiss you?" Mon-El asks softly and Winn looks at him in shock but quickly nods, but Mon-El still waits.

After a moment, Winn understands and blushes again. "Yes."

Leaning down, Mon-El softly brushes their lips together while pulling him closer gently and Winn's body and mind relax even further, now feeling safer and calmer than ever before.

Still being careful, Mon-El deepens the kiss gently and Winn reciprocates happily, wrapping his arms around Mon-El's neck. 

"Mine." Mon-El nearly growls against his lips and the sound creates a whole different kind of shivers and sensations throughout his body, for once all of them pleasant. 

"Yours." Winn agrees softly but happily before Mon-El leans down again to capture his lips. 

A few moments later, a voice breaks through the sound of fluttering hearts and panting breaths.

"Winn!!! Are you ok?" Lena comes up quickly from behind and looks at Mon-El suspiciously.

"How did you get here?" Before Mon-El can answer, Kara comes barreling through. 

"What's wrong?" She looks at Winn, who is still latched on to Mon-El.

"A girl named Siobhan tried to-" Winn cuts him off. 

"She used to be my foster sibling and I-" Winn steps closer to Kara and Lena in shock, seeing smeared lipstick and hair out of place on both. 

"Kara? Why are you wearing Lena's lipstick?" Mon-El questions innocently. 

Kara blushes crimson while Lena goes pale, but the blonde quickly shakes her head.

"Not the time. We have to see Mom." Kara says quickly before grabbing Lena's hand and leading her towards Eliza's office.


	6. Birth of Livewire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetness in Kara thaws Lena slightly and Kara finally gets her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Villains: I loved the Livewire/Silver Banshee idea and that has crossed over into my writing. As you can see, the smut wins and the rating has now been raised to E for future explicit chapters. 
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE <3

The moment the grating voice hits Lena's ears, she knows they're in trouble.

""Hey! Son of Toymaker! What are you doing with the princess of all evil?" Just that small comment drains all the blood from Winn's face and a wave of concern and protectiveness washes over her. 

"Siobhan? What are you doing here?!!" The strain and terror in Winn's voice coupled with the smell of fear and Siobhan's aggressive alpha scent nearly lead Lena to drag Winn away, but she just puts a comforting hand on his shoulder for support. 

"Winn? Are you ok?" Lena asks softly in concern and Siobhan interrupts his response.

"He's fine. We just have a little business to attend to," She says in a threatening tone.

"Unless Winn wants the world to know his secret." Both Lena and Winn freeze at the threat and a menacing smile grows on Siobhan's face, making Lena want to wipe it off of her.

"I thought so. Now, run along Miss Luthor. I'm sure he's not worth your time anyways." She drawls lazily and Winn gives Lena the go ahead to leave.

"What? No!" Lena protests angrily, wanting to protect her friend. A rage that she had rarely felt begins to boil to the surface. 

"It's ok Lena. I'll be fine." He says shakily, attempting to send her on her way while whispering in her ear.

"I'll text you if I need you, I promise." Winn attempts to soothe her worry and she hesitantly agrees, taking off towards the dining room with purpose and fury.

She was going to get answers from someone. Even if it meant facing her alpha so soon.

Quickly making her way down to the dining area where she thought Kara would most likely be, Lena is forever grateful of Kara's veracious appetite. 

Hearing Lena's speedy entrance into the dining area, Kara looks up happily and waves but is quickly stopped short by Lena's wild expression and the determined set of her jaw. 

"Lena? What's wrong?" Kara gets up and meets Lena half way, giving her a slight sniff before her eyebrows knit together in concern. 

"Some girl name Siobhan is threatening Winn. He told me to go but I think he needs help." Lena takes a deep breath and softens. 

"I need your help Kara." Lena admits and Kara nods, quickly getting up and making her way to Lena, giving her a gentle hug. Lena immediately stiffens for a moment then calms. 

"What was that for?" Lena asks stiffly, slowly but doesn't away. 

"I...You smelled scared. I was trying to help." Kara says in a small voice and Lena softens, looking down at her hopeful smile. 

"Thank you, Kara. Your too sweet." Lena leans down by instinct to try to press their lips together softly. 

"Awwww!" A mocking voice calls. "Look, Ms. Grant's pet seems to have found a new owner!" Kara freezes briefly before turning around and putting herself between Leslie and Lena. 

"Leslie! What are you doing here? Your only allowed in the classroom area!" Kara admonishes angrily, putting her hand behind her to guide Lena as Leslie starts to circle them menacingly. 

Without revealing her powers, Kara is unable to prevent what was about to come. 

"Who's going to stop me? Your mommy?" Leslie sneers and Lena bristles and attempts to move closer to protect Kara but she is held back. 

"No. I'll tell Ms. Grant and you know if she doesn't kick you out, she'll stop supporting your journalism career." Leslie laughs menacingly and Lena's fingernails dig nearly hard enough into her palms to make her bleed, wanting to stop all the sadness that she could feel radiating off of Kara. 

"Too late for that. Besides, I have a great new story already. 'Daughter of the Demoness seduces innocent Teacher's Pet.'. Do you think your mother would enjoy that, Miss Luthor?" She taunts with malice. 

"I'm sure she'd be impressed. Not only would she love that title, she would probably thank you for making my life more painful than it already is." Lena replies flatly and Kara can't help from turning around and gives her a sympathetic look, gently grasps her hand and pulls her closer. 

"I aim to please." She says in a mockingly sweet voice. 

"Just stop it! Leave us alone. What you did to your life isn't my fault." Kara attempts to put the fighting to rest.

"But it is." She says, the look of madness nearly lighting up her face. 

Before Kara can respond, Leslie pulls Lena forward and brings out a tazer from behind her back., Attempting to strike Lena's heart, Leslie and Lena are shocked when Kara is somehow right in front of Lena and is electrocuted instead. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Leslie screams, pain reaching every nerve ending in her body. 

Before either Kara or Lena can react further, Hank comes rushing in through the hallway and picks up Leslie in his arms as she lies unconscious. 

"Kara, Lena, what's going on?" Kara gives Hank a sharp look and puts her arms around Lena again, this time with being met with protest as Lena leans in. 

Hank rolls his eyes and promises to talk to them about it later with Eliza, before heading off. 

"We have to go. Winn needs help." Lena starts to move towards the classrooms but Kara stops her. 

"So do you. You almost died! The settings were high enough to kill someone!" Kara's eyes are wide with a mix of concern and rarely seen rage. 

"But I didn't. You saved me and-" Lena is cut off by the gentle press of Kara's lips against hers. 

The kiss starts off chaste, but quickly intensifies. Kara's hand slides to her long hair and waist, attempting to pull her closer. Lena melts slightly at the touch and presses further, deepening the kiss and causing Kara to gasp into the kiss. Lena takes the chance to lick at Kara's lips, silently asking permission and Kara agrees. After a moment, Kara pulls back and gives her another small peck to her lips.

"And I'll never stop. I'll always protect you." Lena pulls back after a moment in shock and slowly smiles. 

"I know you'll try. My Supergirl." Lena says affectionately before a guttural growl can be heard down the hall.

"Winn!!!"


	7. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is drawn to his mate in a new way and the group deals with the fall out from the confrontations with Leslie and Siobhan, who are beginning to hatch plans of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do this chapter from Mon-El's point of view, not only to have the characters reactions but also to show how protective and sometimes violent alphas can be when it comes to their mate.

Mon-El had been waiting for Alex in the science lab for about five minutes when he felt it. 

While focusing on Winn, still enveloped by his scent and craving his touch, he is hit hard enough by the sensation to nearly bring the Daxamite to his knees. Winn needed him. Mon-El could feel the fear, panic and despair of his mate and he is gone before he can even process the thought. 

Mon-El reaches the hall where he can smell the fear radiating from his mate and his heart feels with rage. Watching another alpha touch his mate ignited a fury that he had never felt before but hearing Winn's anguished cry while attempting to struggle away ignites the alpha inside.

Winn should never be afraid or hurt and Mon-El vows that he never will again. 

He calls out her name angrily and while she seems distracted he quickly attempts to make his way to Winn, but she tries to block his way.

"He's Mine!" Both Mon-El and Siobhan snarl while Mon-El prepares to fight her off if needed. 

"I'm not yours, Siobhan! I don't belong to you!" Winn attempts to speak up angrily, but his voice is still hoarse and weak.

The girl looks in shock at the nearly murderous alpha as a low growl leaves his throat.

"He belongs to me." Mon-El claims darkly, moving quickly towards Winn who quickly runs into his arms and both attempt to breathe in the other's scent to calm the rage and fear respectively. 

"How is this possible?" Siobhan screeches.

"I let him scent me. He's my alpha." Mon-El's heart warms at the confession, happy to hear that his mate felt the same but the situation quickly makes the warmth deplete slightly. 

"GO. Now." Mon-El growls and his dark tone causes Siobhan to retreat with a threating message.

"This isn't over. Toymaker's son." She spits out and walks angrily away, disappearing into the halls.

Mon-El looks down at the shaking human in his arms and his heart breaks, dissipating the rage as he carefully starts to stroke his mates back.

"It's ok. I won't let her ever hurt you again." Winn lets out a chocked sob and buries his face in Mon-El's neck, allowing Mon-El to place his hand comfortingly on the back of his neck.

"I'm ... I'm sorry you had to get stuck with me." Winn finally lets out, in a frustrated tone filled with despair.

"I'm not." Mon-El states simply, cupping his face to make Winn look him in the eye while he takes in the breathtaking beauty, only tarnished by the fear and sadness still radiating from his mate.

"I already knew about your dad. I told you, I asked Eliza and Hank all about you. I told you, your perfect." Mon-El comforts at Winn looks up at him with a startled expression, tremors finally seizing.

"You really think that?" Winn questions hesitantly, looking up into Mon-El's eyes for confirmation and the alien nods seriously. 

"I really do. Your my mate Winn." He whispers reverently and Winn breaks a little bit.

"Your my mate too." He agrees softly and Mon-El smiles gently at the human who starts to turn crimson.

The returning color in this mates face coupled with the sweet and alluring scent, calms the last of his rage and apprehension. The calming waves quickly affect Winn as well and Mon-El wants to try to comfort his mate in a more typically Daximian way, but refuses to scare him off. 

"Can I kiss you?" Mon-El asks softly and Winn looks at him in shock but quickly nods, but Mon-El still waits, wanting to make sure Winn wanted to as much as he did.

After a moment, Winn understands and blushes again, "Yes." before looking up at Mon-El in anticipation.

Leaning down, Mon-El softly brushes their lips together while pulling him closer gently after he feels his mate relax. Mon-El deepens the kiss while licking at Winn's lips to gain entrance and Winn reciprocates, allowing Mon-El to revel in the sweet taste of his mate. 

Still, the scent and taste of Winn soon are not enough and the alpha beneath starts to take over. 

Winn was scared. Winn was hurt. Winn was HIS. 

Just as the first time he had touched Winn, Mon-El is filled with the urge to mark, claim and mate his beta. 

"Mine." Mon-El nearly growls against his lips and Winn lets out a soft gasp and presses himself closer.

"Yours." Winn agrees softly but happily before Mon-El leans down again to capture his lips.

A few moments later, a voice breaks through the sound of fluttering hearts and panting breaths and Winn quickly breaks off the kiss to look at his friends in shock.

"Winn!!! Are you ok?" Lena comes up quickly from behind and looks at Mon-El suspiciously.

"How did you get here?" Before Mon-El can answer, Kara comes barreling through.

"What's wrong?" She looks at Winn, who is still latched on to Mon-El.

"A girl named Siobhan tried to-" Winn cuts him off.

"She used to be my foster sibling and I-" Winn steps closer to Kara and Lena in shock, seeing smeared lipstick and hair out of place on both.

"Kara? Why are you wearing Lena's lipstick?" Mon-El questions in a mock innocent tone.

Kara blushes crimson while Lena goes pale, but the blonde quickly shakes her head.

"Not the time. We have to see Mom." Kara says quickly before grabbing Lena's hand and leading her towards Eliza's office.

Winn attempts to follow the pair but Mon-El stops him before he leaves his grasp, clasping Winn's hand in his own. 

"Are you ok to do this?" Mon-El questions delicately, not wanting Winn to have to talk about it any further if he didn't want to. 

"Yes. Well...No. But I have to." Winn says hesitantly at first but takes a deep breath and nods, attempting to head in the same direction as the girls but Mon-El holds him back.

"I felt what you felt Winn, I know what she did to you." Mon-El says carefully, trying to get Winn to look at him again as the alpha part of him starts to take over.

"I know. I'm sorr-" The hand holding his own tightens almost painfully for a moment before letting go and cupping his cheek.

"Don't." Mon-El growls and Winn finally meets his eyes, looking startled but without fear.

"You don't have to apologize. Ever." Mon-El promises seriously. 

"I'll protect you from her and after you and I talk to Eliza, you'll never have to worry about her again." Mon-El says with an ominous tone and Winn raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Mon-El?" Winn asks carefully, noticing his mates eyes glow a faint sapphire blue. 

"When your ready, I'm going to mark you." Mon-El says simply, pulling him closer by the waist. Burying his face in Winn's neck again to scent him once more, he continues. 

"Then, I'm going to mate you." Mon-El pulls back slightly with a hungry but non threatening look in his eyes before leaning down again to capture his lips. 

"Then, I'm going to bite you." Winn gasps slightly and pulls him closer when he feels Mon-El's hands rest on his hips again. 

"She'll never be able to hurt or touch you again after that. I promise." Mon-El vows seriously and Winn looks up at him in question. 

"I'll always know where you are and if you need me, just like today. But I wasn't there in time, I won't be able to feel everything until I bite you." Mon-El admits with a frustrated tone. 

Winn looks at him sharply, shaking his head. "Mon-El, don't- blame yourself. I'm not helpless." 

"Your my mate, my beta. I'm supposed to protect you and I already feel like I failed." Mon-El admits and Winn puts his arms around him comfortingly, finally understanding his rage and worry. 

"I'm here. Safe. With you." Winn reaches up and bares his neck for Mon-El as a show of trust while guiding his head down. 

"I'm yours." A sharp intake of breath from Mon-El makes Winn freeze, thinking he had somehow offended his mate but a pair of now wild blue eyes meet his for confirmation and he nods before reaching up to give him a gentle kiss.

"I can feel you too. I know you want to protect me and I want to do the same for you. So, if you want to. You can mark me." Mon-El pulls back to look at him in question. 

"Really? You would do that for me?" Mon-El asks in wonder. 

"Not just for you. I want to take care of you too. You're my alpha." Winn says softly but looks at him with a slight amount of apprehension.

"But first I need to tell you something..." Winn continues hesitantly and Mon-El nods, cupping his cheek and stroking his back. 

"I'm not a bet-" 

"Winn! Mon-El!" Letting out a growl, Mon-El quickly pulls Winn closer to his chest until he spots Lena and Kara. 

"Come on, we have to go!" Kara says hurriedly, still keeping Lena close as well. 

"Later, me and Winn have to-" Mon-El tries to protest but is cut off.

"Siobhan and Leslie escaped." Lena says seriously and once again the color drains from Winn's face. 

"Come on Winn, let's go see Eliza. She's asking to speak to you." Kara guides gently. 

Winn nods and attempts to move away from Mon-El but the alien holds fast. 

"I'll protect you. I promise." Mon-El says with determination and Winn nods but still breaks away, much to Mon-El's disappointment. 

Feeling the loss, Winn shyly laces his fingers with Mon-El's and the feeling of warmth returns but the wave of protectiveness does not fade. 

"I know. Let's go." 

***************

After reaching Eliza's office, she ushers Winn into the room but stops the other three from entering, ignoring Mon-El's low growl.

"I need to talk to Winn, he'll be fine." Eliza says understanding but determined tone. 

'No." Mon-El argues but Winn puts his hand on his cheek and gives him a soft kiss. 

"I promise. I'll be fine." Winn comforts him tenderly, stroking the back of his neck and allowing Mon-El to hold him close for a moment before breaking away again. 

"I'll be right back." Winn says softly and Eliza shuts the door behind them. 

"Winn? Are you ok?" Eliza asks softly and Winn nods weakly, feeling tired and weakened by the days events but knowing that he's survived worse. 

"What happened?" 

"Siobhan was the foster sibling that attacked me when I found out I was an omega... She tried- I couldn't-" Eliza puts a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Hank and I know about that from the police report but Siobhan's name was never mentioned. I'm sorry Winn. This never should have happened." Eliza attempts to apologize but Winn shakes his head. 

"It's not your fault." Winn attempts to comfort the woman but she still looks like she was holding something back. 

"Do I have to go?" Winn questions hesitantly and Eliza gives him a gentle hug. 

"Of course not. In fact, I think you should start staying with Mon-El or Kara and Lena until Siobhan is found." Winn's eyes go wide as the implication sets in, especially after his conversation with Mon-El earlier. 

"Lena is going to stay with Kara until we find Leslie as well."

"I want to stay with Mon-El." Winn says immediately, despite his shock until realization hits. 

"I'll have to tell him about my status and everything else..." Winn trails off and looks at Eliza shyly.

"Will he be upset?" Winn asks in concern, not wanting so scare away his alpha. 

"No. I promise. He needs to talk to you too. He needs to tell you something as well." She says softly and Winn nods. 

Going to the door, she calls out for Mon-El and he is by Winn's side in an instant. 

"Are you ok?" He asks softly and Winn nods but looks up at him with a slight amount of fear. 

"What's wrong?" Mon-El questions and Winn looks at Eliza for a moment before turning back to him. 

"Can...Can I sleep with you tonight?" Winn stutters shyly and Mon-El's eyes start to glow the same sapphire blue.

Mon-El gives Eliza a bright smile before turning to his mate, attempting to pick Winn up in his excitement but Eliza clears her throat.

"Mon-El. Not the time. You have a conversation that is now long overdue before you start showing off." 

Mon-El pales slightly and gives Winn a guilty look before taking his hand and leaning down to give him a gentle but no less passionate kiss, wanting to taste his sweetness for the possibly last time. 

"You're my mate. Forever. No matter what. right?" Mon-El asks and Winn smiles softly, bringing him back down for a kiss, hoping that it would be true. 

"No matter what. My mate."

**************Meanwhile****************

"Are you sure this will work?" Leslie questions skeptically. 

"I do. Winn is an omega and I bet Lena is too. They're able to hide themselves so far, but now its our turn to play chemist."

"Let's do it."

"They wanted their own alphas? They're going to regret it now." She says, finishing off pouring the contents into the aliens water bottles that they kept at the training site. 

"I hope they enjoy happiness while it lasts. After tonight, they'll never feel it again." 

"Enjoy your rut alphas. I'm sure your omegas will feel the same way about you that they do about us." Siobhan cackles.

"I hope so." Leslie agrees darkly, not noticing a set of dark brown eyes watching in concern.


	8. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Winn decide to tell their mates of their status while Mon-El helps Kara prepare to confide in Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to everyone <3 Thank you!! I hope you enjoy.

After leaving Eliza's office to fetch Mon-El and Winn, Lena and Kara are approached by a worried looking Hank. 

"Kara! Lena!" Hank calls urgently as Lena and Kara make their way down the hall to the dining hall area. 

"J'o-Hank? What's wrong?" Kara questions anxiously, not used to seeing such a concerned expression on his face directed at her. 

"I need you to protect Lena, Leslie and Siobhan have escaped." Hank says worriedly and Kara immediately brings Lena closer while placing a protective arm around her waist. 

"I will." Kara says seriously with a nod and just as quick as he arrived he takes his leave, giving Kara a pointed look. 

"Be careful but do what you have to." Hank voice echoes through the hall and Kara takes a deep breath and looks at Lena shyly. 

"I'll promised I'd protect you and I will. I'll always be there for you." Kara says with determination and attempts to lead Lena to the dorm area.

Lena stops and looks at Kara with a mix of wonder and fear but shakes her head. 

"I can take care of myself." She says stiffly and Kara's expression turns to one of hurt and Lena relents slightly. 

"But ...I'd like to stay with you. My Supergirl." She says softly and Kara beams, tightening . 

"Let's go tell your mother and make sure Winn is alright, then we'll go, ok?" Lena adds and Kara nods, still keeping her arm around the brunette. 

After making sure Winn had made it safely to Eliza, Lena decides to stay and wait for Winn to emerge from Eliza's office, despite Kara's worried looks. After a tense few minutes, Eliza calls for Mon-El and he is instantly by his mates side and the door closes once again. After another minute or so, Winn finally emerges, looking pale but none the worse for wear. 

"Winn? Are you ok?" Lena asks softly, glaring at Mon-El to let him go but he doesn't budge. 

Smiling faintly, Winn nods and attempts to break away from Mon-El for a moment but the alpha holds fast. 

"Mon-El, let me go." Winn says gently and Mon-El backs away slightly with an unhappy look on his face. 

Lena lets go of Kara's hand for a moment as well and Kara's face shows the same mild melancholy expression but Eliza gives them a sharp look. Kara and Mon-El look away guiltily, both of them missing Eliza's pleased expression. 

"I'm ok." He says softly, giving Lena a reassuring hug before breaking off and looking at her concerned expression as well. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lena asks carefully and Winn nods, both giving their mates a pointed look before Eliza thankfully ushers them into her office. 

"No eavesdropping Kara." Eliza warns once the door is shut and both of the aliens look at her with surprise. 

"But..." Mon-El starts to protest but Eliza shakes her head. 

"You both have something to tell your mates, they have something to tell you too. But only when all of you are ready." Kara looks at her confused while Mon-El just gives a small grunt of acknowledgement, remembering what he and Winn had talked about. 

*************Meanwhile, Inside Eliza's Office******************

"Are you going to tell her?" Winn asks Lena curiously, wanting to know how she felt about revealing her status so soon. 

"Yes." Lena says shortly before sighing. 

"They're our mates, we have to tell them. It'll hurt less if we do it now should they change their mind their minds about us." 

"I really don't think Kara will change her mind. I know Mon-El won't." He attempts to comfort Lena but she looks at him skeptically. 

"You know, more than anyone, that being an omega is not a positive thing. Being mated to one is considered abhorrent and unnatural and we get treated like less of a person because of that." Lena counters, her anxiety turning to anger but Winn stops her short. 

"Do you really believe Kara would act like that? She was willing to give her life to save you." Winn attempts to protest and Lena softens slightly, looking thoughtful yet conflicted.

"I know...But will she feel the same after. We technically lied." Lena says warily, giving Winn a sympathetic look. 

"Mon-El said he had to tell me something as well, maybe Kara does too." Winn says hopefully, wanting to believe that Mon-El would still wanted to be mated to him after knowing his status. 

Lena's heart thaws softly, wanting to believe her friend and confidant a she gives him a tentative nod. 

"We should do it separately. You tell Kara and I will tell Mon-El. Both of them are supposed to look after us tonight and ...Well, I really don't think we will get a better opportunity. Do you?"

"No." She says hesitantly, "Your right."

They both nod to each other one last time and Winn quickly envelopes Lena in a tight hug. 

"We'll get through this. If not with our mates, then together." He says with a small smile that Lena returns weakly. 

"Together."

*****************Outside Eliza's Office*****************

Kara and Mon-El wait impatiently for their mates, Eliza leaving them discuss the next step with their mates. 

"Are you going to tell him, Mon-El?" Kara asks with a raised eyebrow and the Daxamite nods. 

"He's my mate. He's meant to be with me, I know he'll understand." Mon-El says in a confident but serious tone, trying to ignore the anxiety radiating from his mate. 

Winn would be with him soon. His, now and forever. He was sure of it. No matter what. 

"I hope Lena feels the same. A Luthor and a Super. Who would of thought." Kara says with a mix of wonder and trepidation while imagining Lena's expression. 

"How should we do it?" Kara wonders absentmindedly and Mon-El gives her a toothy smile. 

"I'm going to show him. Scientists need proof, don't they?" Mon-El says in a joking tone before sobering. 

"What do you think they need to tell us about?" Mon-El wonders out loud. 

Kara contemplates for a moment with a distressed tone. 

"I really wish I knew. It can't be worse than what were going to tell them." Mon-El gives her a sharp look. 

"What? We're aliens from planets that prize omegas and we have beta mates. We have superpowers and I'm Superman's cousin and she's Lex Luthor's sister. ." With a frustrated look at Mon-El. 

"Winn's dad is a villain." Mon-El says simply and Kara looks up at him in disbelief. 

"What?" Mon-El looks at her with confusion. 

"Winn is Winslow Schott Jr. Son of Toymaker. I knew that before I scented him." Mon-El explains with a slight amount of pride and Kara looks at him incredulously. 

"You know about the King and Queen of Daxam and what my planet is like, but I'm not them. Winn's not his father and Lena is more than just Lex's sister." 

"You knew Lena was a Luthor when you met her and wanted to get to know her, what changed?" Mon-El asks in concern and Kara sighs. 

"I got a message from James that you and I should stay away from Winn and Lena." Kara expresses with concern and Mon-El shakes his head. 

"Never. I don't care if he is Kal-El's boyfriend, he's not keeping me away from Winn." Mon-El growls, suddenly defensive and Kara pauses for a moment before looking thoughtful. 

"I NEVER thought I would say this. Ever. But, your right." She sighs again softly. 

"James and Clark will understand, eventually." 

Mon-El gives a nod of acknowledgment with a pensive look before letting out a deep breath.

Just as he is about to talk to Kara about Leslie and Siobhan's attack Eliza's office door opens as Lena and Winn step out with a similar expression of worry and distress. Eliza returns and gives them comforting smiles before motioning them to take their mates. 

"Stay safe. Alex and Hank will be there if you need them." She says softly before the two couples make their way to the dorm area, giving each other one last look of encouragement before the bedroom doors close behind them. 

'They'll be ok.' J'onn's voice echoes and Eliza smiles softly, knowing although her mate couldn't see it, he would feel her appreciation and happiness for her daughters and adopted children.


	9. My Mate. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Winn finally have their heart to heart as their bond grows closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone!!! Hope you enjoy the smidgen of smut to show you what is to come in later chapters. Love to everyone <3
> 
> A/N: It took 3 rewrites to finish this chapter.

After closing the door softly, Mon-El gently pins Winn to the wall and gives him a rough kiss, sliding his hands down to Winn's hips as he attempts to press them closer together. Winn immediately arches at the touch, leaning in to the kiss and wrapping his arms around the taller male but Mon-El breaks off the kiss after a moment and looks at him with trepidation.

"My mate. Forever." He finishes possessively, giving Winn's neck a gentle not permanent bite before looking into his eyes.

"Yours. Forever." Winn agrees in awe and brings his hand up to Mon-El's cheek. 

"What did you want to tell me?" Winn questions softly, trying to prolong the inevitable. Mon-El freezes, trying not to let Winn feel the worry and sadness stating to radiate through both of them, but they both feel it regardless. 

"I'll show you. Will you come with me?" Mon-El asks hesitantly and Winn gives him an encouraging if muted smile and puts his hand in his. 

"Of course." He says earnestly, still in slight disbelief that Mon-El could possibly accept him as an omega. 

Mon-El smiles weakly, squeezing his hand gentle and silently leads him through the halls until they make it through a small door that leads just outside the building, near Eliza's office. Giving Mon-El a questioning glance, he gives a sheepish look in return and leads him into a small wooded area. 

Attempting to stall for time, Mon-El says offhandedly, "Hank and Eliza made this for Kara and I to practice."

Pointing to the water bottle, Winn attempts to stall as well and Mon-El bashfully hands him the bottle and takes one final deep breath before stepping towards his mate. Winn puts the bottle down after taking a sip, attempting to calm his nerves but soon the tension is too much.

Winn opens his mouth to ask what was going on but before he can speak, Mon-El lifts him into his arms, hesitantly leans down to connect their lips one final time. Kissing back softly and pulling him closer, Winn does not notice himself being lifted into the air or the bottle that had fallen near by. 

Mon-El breaks off the kiss to look into his eyes imploringly, wanting more than anything for Winn to accept him as easily as he had accepted Winn. 

"Wow your strong ..." Winn says dazedly and Mon-El shakes his head and takes a deep breath. 

"It's more than that." Before Winn can respond, the ground appears further and further away as the pair starts to rise further up. 

"What the..." Winn questions bewildered and the alien lowers them back down to the ground. After a moment of hesitation, Mon-El attempts to let Winn down but he holds fast, reaching up to get Mon-El to look him in the eye seriously. 

"I'm...Not from earth." Mon-El says slowly and Winn looks at him attentively, attempting to find a way to make the alien calm down and let him know he still felt the same. 

"That's so...Awesome!" Winn says excitedly and Mon-El gives him a strange look but gives him a saddened smile.

"I'm from a planet called Daxam. It was ... destroyed. I crashed on this planet and then Eliza and Hank took me in. I'm so sorry my mat-" He is quickly cut off by a pair of soft but insistent lips against his own. 

"My mate. Forever." Winn repeats firmly and Mon-El looks down at him in wonder.

"My mate. Forever." He answers back softly before pulling Winn up so he is securely in his arms once again, laughing slightly as he scrambles to hang on to Mon-El, throwing his arms around his shoulders. 

"I always wanted to meet an alien. Now I'm mated to one. The most amazing one I could ask for" Winn says with wonder and an affectionate smile for his mate.

"Better than Superman?" Mon-El teases and Winn laughs and gives him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Much better." He says before pausing hesitantly.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Winn asks apprehensive before attempting to stand and the alien beams down at him, still in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Mon-El asks hesitantly and Winn nods slowly.

"I have to show you something too." Winn hesitates for a moment before allowing Mon-El to hold on to him and curls tightly around him, still worried that Mon-El might change his mind.

Mon-El beams brightly and instead of going the way he came, Mon-El simply jumps up to his window and sits Winn on the bed. 

"My mate. Forever. Right?" Mon-El asks softly and Winn's heart starts to beat faster while it fills with a mix of happiness and worry. 

"My mate. Forever." He answers back, attempting to feel as confident as he had previously, but Mon-El's concerned look gives him pause. 

Winn takes a deep breath after a few moments of hesitation and reaches under his shirt, pulling the necklace off and putting it beside the bed. 

Mon-El looks at him with confusion for a moment before Winn's scent starts to change and he looks at Winn with disbelief. Winn winces for a moment before looking up at Mon-El with a worried expression.

"I'm sorr-" Before Winn is able to get out his apology, Mon-El quickly pins him to the bed and gives him another passionate kiss, holding his mate close and breathing in his authentic omega scent. 

"I know why you did it. I'm not mad." He says with a mix of sadness and understanding, stroking his cheek while trying to calm him down. 

"You don't have to apologize. Ever." Mon-El comforts him, scenting him again as Winn starts to relax and stokes the back of his neck comfortingly before Mon-El returns his gaze to his Winn's face and gives him a gentle but wanting kiss. Winn is taken aback by the feeling of acceptance and possibly even love radiating from his mate before kissing him back just as passionately. 

"My omega." He says reverently against Winn's lips and he feels another wave of calm and happiness wash over his mate. 

"You're not disappointed?" Winn asks in surprise and Mon-El gives him an affectionate look while looking down at his mate.

"Omegas are rare and prized on my planet. As you should be." He says seriously, hands once again resting on his hips while he strokes the skin gently.

"On my planet I'm the prince. I'm supposed to be with an omega to carry the royal line." He says earnestly with a mischievous gleam in his eye and Winn looks him in shock and embarassment.

"But ... I knew I was meant to be with you when I first saw you, even when I thought you were a beta." Mon-El admits shyly but quickly and the omega looks at him with surprise and leans up to bring their lips together once more. 

"Mon-El of Daxam. My mate. Forever." Winn says seriously and Mon-El's eyes start to glow again.

"My mate. Forever." He answers back before leaning down again to press their bodies together, lips soon after. Mon-El smiles into the kiss as he finally feels the final traces of fear and panic leave his mate, followed by arousal and affection coming in like tidal waves. 

Getting caught up in the feeling, Mon-El's grip shifts to Winn's hips and starts to lick at Winn's bottom lip. Winn moans and arches up towards his alien enthusiastically, giving Mon-El access which he takes hungrily. 

"My mate." He nearly growls against Winn's lips, before moving back to start unbuttoning the humans shirt after removing his own with haste. 

'Yours." Winn answers back breathless, feeling heat and want slowly start rising up through his body. Rocking his hips slightly toward Mon-El while taking in the sight of him shirtless in front of him breathlessly.

Finally removing the last of Winn's shirt and cardigan, Mon-El lets out a triumphant sound while starting to trail kisses down his throat, rocking his hips in tandem with Winn's.

"Can I mark you?" Mon-El groans out, wanting to have all of Winn claimed as his to mark, mate and bite. 

Winn nods slightly and Mon-El moves back to look in his eyes for confirmation.

"Yes...Please..." Winn whimpers, attempting to lead Mon-El's mouth to his neck. 

"Mine." Mon-El says finally, giving Winn a soft bite on his shoulder, followed by the feeling of suction and warmth on his neck as Mon-El leaves a large, very pronounced mark high enough to not be covered by his collar. 

Winn lets out a soft moan, hands grasping at Mon-El's back as he tries to bring him closer again as they nearly reach their peak, already wound up from the days events and needing to find comfort in another. 

"Mon-El- I.." Winn starts to pant and shudder and the alien smiles darkly, rutting against him roughly in an attempt to finish them both off quickly, wanting his mate to have energy for round two.

Pulling back to look into Winn's eyes, Mon-El watches as the hazel starts to glow a faint blue-green, Winn nearly reaching his completion.

"Come on Winn..." Mon-El encourages in a rough voice, drinking in his mates whimpers and moans of his name. 

After a few moments of thrusting, Winn release comes suddenly and his arms and legs tighten around Mon-El and the Daxamite gives a low grunt and one last rough thrust towards his mate. Tightening his grip hard enough to bruise, Mon-El and Winn both let out one final moan and Mon-El leans down to give Winn a filthy kiss as the pleasurable waves wash over them.

Stripping both quickly, Mon-El leans down again to look at Winn's half lidded eyes and gives him a hungry look, giving him another rough kiss and pinning him to the bed again. Winn kisses him back with the same amount of intensity and Mon-El starts to trail his hands down his chest, his hips and then down to his thighs before Winn stops him.

Looking at his mate in confusion, Winn gives him a sweet kiss before giggling and looking into his glowing blue eyes happily.

"We're not making little half Daxamites yet." Winn says dryly and Mon-El blushes but gives him a flirtatious smile and lays beside him in the bed, and manhandles a laughing Winn to lay on his chest. 

"But we could eventually?" Mon-El nearly purrs in his ear, running his hand from his chest to his hip again before settling on his stomach and Winn blushes deep red. 

"One day, my mate." Winn agrees softly in a sleepy but with affection clear written across his features.

"One day, my love." Mon-El says softly before tightening his grip on Winn slightly as the humans eyes start to flutter closed. 

"Love you too..." Winn replies sleepily before everything goes dark.

"I love you too." He replies softly with a soft kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair softly.

Mon-El looks down at his mate, beyond happy that Winn was not only his by choice but also fated to be with him forever. He didn't have to be the last of his kind or live alone on this strange planet. All because of his beautiful omega.

All because of Winn.


	10. The Last Daughter of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finally bare all, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone!!!
> 
> Enjoy the Supercorp smut
> 
> Also: Am i supposed to respond to story comments? Usually I just look at them to cheer myself up and smile if I've had a bad day, but I don't want to ignore anyone either. I also never know what to say except thank you.
> 
> Thoughts?

After closing the door to Kara's room behind them, Lena quickly presses her lips to Kara's and the alien moans in response, closing her eyes and pulling Lena closer. Breaking of the kiss for a moment, Lena takes a deep breath and looks into her mates beautiful eyes and disarming smile.

"Kara?" Lena questions slowly and Kara blushes but looks at her mate enraptured and nods.

"I know being a Luthor means being a liar but I never wanted to lie to you, but I had to. To protect myself and then Winn. However, you are my mate and ... It's only right that I give you the choice before it's too late." Kara frowns at Lena's downtrodden expression.

"Your my mate. Even if you are a Luthor, because I'm a Sup-" Before she can finish her sentance, an alluring and unbelievably tempting scent hits her and she looks down to see that the necklace that Lena had always wore tossed to the side. 

"You're ..." Kara starts in disbelief and Lena gives her a look filled with sadness and fear.

"My omega..." Kara finishes happily, leaning in for another soft kiss before pulling back with a light blush. 

"I have to tell you something too." Kara starts shyly but earnestly. 

Lena wonders what could be worse than being an omega, despite Kara's acceptance but nods seriously while putting a comforting hand in hers.

"I...I wasn't born Kara Danvers." Kara admits slowly and Lena gives her a strange look. 

"Your adopted? Why would that make you any different?" Lena questions already attempting to calm her alpha by stroking her hair and pulling her in close for a small hug.

"Because I was born Kara Zor-El. I am the last daughter of Krypton." Kara is surprised by Lena's calm reaction, and can't help bit let it all go. 

"I was sent here when my planet was destroyed to protect my cousin Kal-El but-" Lena pulls back and Kara's eyes fill with hurt and heartbreak. 

"You're Superman's cousin?" Lena asks, making sure she understood correctly. 

"Yes." Kara answers, now nearly on the edge of tears but Lena simply holds her close again, letting Kara tighten her grip slightly.

"I don't care. I am the daughter of Lillian Luthor and Lex's sister. If you can accept me for that and for being an omega, a little thing like you being able to fly or shoot lasers out of your eyes isn't going to make me change my mind. " 

Kara looks at Lena in awe, not thinking she would accept her so easily.

"Although if your cousin tries to keep me away from you I'll show him exactly what a Luthor can do." Lena attempts to joke lightly and Kara looks at her in disbelief. 

"Really?" Kara questions breathlessly and Lena gives her a small smile. 

"Really." Before Lena can react, she feels herself being lifted to the bed and Kara sits down beside her, keeping her hand in Lena's.

"I thought you should know something else." Lena looks st her blond mate with a questioning glance and Kara blushes.

"On my planet, omegas are prized above all else. As an alpha, I was expected to mate an omega, but then I found you. Krypton was a very scientifically advanced planet and what I feel means you're my soulmate." Kara explains and Lena gives her a calming kiss as she feels the anxiety rise in her mate once more.

"I know. Winn and I figured it out when we met you and Mon-El. Only meeting our soulmate would make us venerable as you do." Lena says with a slight blush and Kara beams.

"I'm glad your my soulmate." Kara nuzzles into Lena's neck and the brunette blushes deeply. 

"I'm glad too." She says quietly but Kara's smile only grows.

"So, what can you do?" Lena teases and in almost an instant she finds herself in the middle of a forest near the building. 

"I'll show you." She says with a proud smile and decides to show her mate exactly what she could do. 

*************Later***************

"So, what do you think?" Kara asks, now thirsty from showing off her powers and takes a drink while Lena looks at her with an admiring expression, soon clouded by something else that she did not recognize until the scent hit her.

Arousal

"Kara? Would you like to go back to your room?" She questions with a slight purr in her voice and Kara's throat goes dry. 

"Of course! I'll definitely take you to my room, where my bed is and-" Lena laughs softly and gives her a sweet kiss. 

"We don't have to go anything Kara, I'd be happy to just fall asleep with you at this point." She comforts softly and she blushes a deeper red.

"...Right. Of course!" Kara says slighly dissapoi ted but quickly lifts Lena into her arms and enters through the window. 

Settling Lena in her lap, she kisses her with more vigour than before and Lena moans into the kiss, thighs parting slightly allowing Kara to feel and smell the full force of her arousal. 

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Kara says shyly and Lena gives her a playful smile before whispering in her ear.

"Than I guess we'll have to find something else to do..." She trails off seductively before turning and giving Kara a rough but loving kiss. 

"I definitely don't want to sleep." Kara says breathlessly, allowing Lena to start kissing down her neck and slide her hands over her already sensitive breast, nodding when Lena tugs on a button.

"I better do what Supergirl says." She says with a wink and unbuttons Kara's shirt teasingly. 

"Lena..." Kara moans, sliding her hands down her back and starting to unbutton her shirt as well. 

"What do you want, my sweet alpha?" Lena croons in her ear and suddenly Lena finds herself below Kara with the alpha's eyes glowing a crystalline blue. 

"You. I want to taste you but I've never..." Kara looks away embarassed and Lena brings her hand to her cheek softly.

"Then let me show you." She says lovingly, pulling off her shirt and stroking her way up the blonde's thighs.

"Please!" Kara begs before looking down at her soulmate in wonder. 

"Please what?" Lena asks carefully and Kara brongs her down for a passionate kiss. 

Attempting to strip her as well, Kara looks into Lena's eyes and the brunette nods. Before she can breathe, Kara quickly strips them both and the blondes head in between her legs, lapping up her dripping pussy. 

"Kara- I-" Lena is cut off by a wave of pleasure but persists with her actions. 

"I want to make you feel good, my omega." Kara says as if in a trance and Lena gives her a soft smile. 

"I want you to enjoy this just as much. Let me be on top." Lena says in a soft but commanding tone and she quickly finds hersf on top of her mate once again, despite Kara's slight sound of protest.

Turning around in response, Lena starts kissing a trail up towards her soft mound, moaning herself at the taste. 

Kara attempts to mirrow her actions as she moans against her pussy, attempting to drive her tongue deeper to lap up more of the addicting taste.

"Fuck.." Lena moans out, surprised by how fast she was reaching her peak and attempts to get Kara to the same level, stoking her tongue roughly against her clit.

"Lena- I'm so close-" Kara is cut off by a gasp and she has to stop herself from squeezing her thighs together to tightly as she cums, flooding Lena's mouth and tongue with her slightly musky, yet somehow otherworldly taste. 

Feeling the waves of pleasure not only for herself but from Kara as well, the brunette cums suddenly against her mates face and Kara can't help but revel in the sweet taste and the satisfaction of pleasuring her mate so well.

Turning Lena around to face her, Kara is surprised by how fast Lena presses thier bodies together once more, but is unable to even think of protesting as Lena's fingers tease her nipples.

"Lena... I want to make you feel good, please show me how!" Kara practically whines before it turns into another moan.

"That's what I'm doing Kara..." She says with a teasing kiss against her lils before Lena lowers her head to suck on a rosy, now hypersensitive nipple.

"At the same time. I want to take care of you." She pleads softly and Lena can't help but give her a bright smile and a soft kiss.

"Ok Kara." Lena says softly and straddles her thigh while making sure both of thier pussys are able to rub agaist one another. 

Giving a light thrust Lena feels a wave of pleasure coming from both and Lena resches down and strokes her clit as well. Kissing her passionately, Kara's hands and mouth slowly make their way to Lena's nipples before her mouth moves up again to give gentle bites to her neck as Lena's thrusts get slightly faster and more erratic. 

Nearing completion herself, Kara begs Lena earnestly while keeping her mouth attatched to her neck. 

"Please! Can I mark you, my mate?" She cries out and Lena agrees completely.

"Yes! Kara, I'm so close!" Lena cries out into her blondes hair and the feeling of suction and slight pain drives her over the edge.

"Cum for me Kara..." Lena pants into her neck and Kara can't help but obey. 

"Yes my omega." Before colors flash behind her eyes and everything goes black. 

When she opens her eyes again, Lena stares down onto her eyes lovingly and Kara reaches up for a sweet kiss.

"Sleep with me now?" Kara asks softly and Lena gives her an affectionate smile and a lingering kiss.

"Always. My Supergirl." 

"Always." She answers back softly, tucking Lena and herself beneath the covers, falling asleep next to her soulmate.


	11. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Winn deal with Siobhan's revenge.

Mon-El wakes up happier than he had been in his life. Even before the destruction of Daxam, his life had felt like it was missing something beyond reach. It turned out, it was just further than Daxam's own stars. Feeling Winn's soft breath against his chest and his soft hair beneath his fingers, Mon-El takes a deep breath while basking in the scent of his mate and freezes.

Something was wrong.

Looking down at his mate, the smell grows stronger and Mon-El can feel the heat beneath his skin, slowly becoming reddened as the fever starts to rise. Panic starts to take hold, the unnatural warmth and scent drawing him closer but concerning him all the same.  
Winn was in heat.

Softly calling his name, Mon-El attempts to rouse his mate but is only met with soft moans and heated skin against his as Win attempts to draw closer while rocking his hips toward the alien.

"Winn? Winn, please wake up." He implores softly and Winn simply lets out a unhappy groan and tightens his hold on Mon-El, attempting to thrust toward him to get more friction.

Unable to wait any longer, for a multitude of reasons, Mon-El knows he has to act quickly. Gathering up his mate in his arms, the Daxamite quickly takes him to his own bathroom quickly heats up the water for the shower before pressing a quick kiss to his face and stepping under the slightly cool spray. Winn starts to sputter and cough for a moment before calming and looks at Mon-El in confusion.

"Mon-El? What's wrong?" Winn questions carefully, feeling his mates panic and the almost painful heat beneath his skin.  
Mon-El gently puts Winn on his feet and looks into his eyes carefully, taking in the almost acidic looking green circling his pupils.

"You're in heat, my mate. It's getting worse." Giving him a soft kiss to his shoulder, almost in apology, Mon-El once again looks imploringly into Winn's eyes.

“I need to know what you want. I can stay outside and protect you if you don’t want to…” Mon-El suggests hesitantly, now finding it hard to think straight himself, his bond Winn filled with need and want as the scent of his heat grows stronger and stronger. 

Winn gasps slightly his heat starts to become more painful but only one thought comes to mind. 

“Thank you.” He says softly, pressing himself to Mon-El and wrapping his arms around him. 

The significance of the action do not hit Mon-El at first but after a moment he wraps his arms around Winn, holding him close and stroking his back. 

“Of course.” He says softly in understanding, content to just hold his mate and show him how much he meant to him, but soon another wave hits. 

Winn gasps slightly at the sensation, the cool feeling of Mon-El's skin across his too hot skin. Attempting to press himself closer, Winn can feel Mon-El's hardening length against his own as well and lets out a small whimper, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Mon-El growls loudly against his lips and pushes him gently against the wall, starting to thrust his hips against Winn's softly while running his hands over his skin. Winn moans wantonly against him and starts kissing down his mates neck, then chest when Mon-El realizes Winn never answered his question and stops him, getting Winn to look him in the eye.

"Winn please." Mon-El begs, glowing crystalline blue and acid green eyes staring at each other, full of love and need. "Please tell me that this is OK, I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes. Please Mon-El. I love you, don't want you to go." Winn nearly whimpers, the thought of going through the heat without his mate leaving him with a painful sensation throughout his body.

"I love you too Winn." Mon-El groans against Winn's neck and drags his teeth lightly against the skin, making him shudder and beg.

"Please Mon-El...Now." He whimpers painfully and Mon-El can't help but obey.  
Stoking his mates skin in a soothing motion as he slowly kisses and licks down his body, Mon-El starts to stroke his cock softly to relieve some of the pain while urging Winn to turn towards the wall. Winn nods softly and turns around carefully as he starts to feel almost dizzy from the heat and tells Mon-El so. 

“I know Winn, I can feel it.. I’m so sorry, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Mon-El explains softly, giving him a gentle kiss to his hip before parting his ass and swiping his tongue gently across his hole. 

Winn whines softly but attempts to stay still as Mon-El’s tongue starts to lap up his slick while slowly opening him up, still stroking his skin to comfort him as much as he could. After another painful wave that Mon-El can feel more than he can hear coming from Winn he understands hee can’t wait any longer for Winn’s safety and slowly starts to probe his entrance with his index finger. 

Winn sighs softly against the tiles, the feeling giving him slight relief but it only makes him hungrier after a few moments. Trying to concentrate and feel Mon-El’s calming presence in his mind, he can only feel affection and nearly blinding want and in that moment Winn realizes he may not be the only one slowly losing control.   
Mon-El gently but insistently slides the second finger inside him and Winn groans with relief, urging his mate on as only thoughts of being claimed start to take over. After Mon-El starts to scissor his fingers for a few moments, Winn has had enough and tells him to stop. Mon-El immediately removes his fingers and helps Winn turn around, looking into his eyes for any signs of distress that he couldn’t feel. 

"Please. It hurts." Winn begs and Mon-El understands the meaning, leaning down for a gentle kiss from his mate that soon turns heated. 

Lifting Winn up carefully, he lines up his cock with his mates slick entrance and looks into his eyes one final time for confirmation. Winn is barely able to nod but tightens his grip around his mate and Mon-El softly kisses his neck and gives one slow but forceful thrust inside, burying himself inside of Winn to the hilt.   
Winn lets out a satisfied groan, tightening his grip on Mon-El's shoulders and starts to thrust towards his mate, but Mon-El holds him still. Starting to thrust in gently at a slow pace, Winn cries out and clenches around him but it’s still not enough. Before Winn needs to say anything, Mon-El picks up the pace, now thrusting deeper as well as he starts to leave bites and bruises along his neck and chest.

"Mine" He says simply and all Winn can do is nod his head against his neck and answer back over and over. 

“Yours.” 

Mon-El can barely control himself, quickly attempting to slow down but Winn protests and starts to push Mon-El’s head down. 

“Yours. Bite me.” He moans roughly into Mon-El’s neck and he can’t resist. 

Winn would be his forever. Every morning waking up to his sweet scent, coming home to his mate. Sharing every heat, every rut. Having him raise their pups. His family.

It was too much temptation.

Thrusting into him carefully but roughly, Mon-El gives him a rough bite where his neck met his shoulder and finally draws blood, bonding them forever. Winn was his. Forever. The very scent of them becoming one is enough to start his knot inflating and all Winn can do is moan and plead. 

“Need it. Need your knot. Please Mon-El.” Like always, Mon-El can’t help but obey his mate. 

Thrusting roughly a few more times, his knot finally grows to its full size and Winn goads him into knotting him fully, as Winn’s cum shoots across their stomachs.   
Slipping the large knot through Winn’s loosened but still tight entrance, Winn groans and clenches onto him tighter and pleads with him. 

“Come. Please my mate. Need you.”

Licking at the slight amount of blood on his shoulder, Mon-El whimpers at his mates request and finally allows himself to cum inside his mate, the feeling of finally claiming him in every way nearly bringing him to his knees. The feeling of Winn clenching around him as he accepted his seed is almost too much and he uses every inch of his strength to keep Winn up and shuts of the water carefully with one hand while holding Winn with one arm. 

Quickly making his way to the bed, he lays Winn on his side carefully as they stay tied, while Winn looks at him with bleary but less intense green eyes. 

 

“I’m glad you stayed. I’m glad I’m yours.” He says softly, as he feels Mon-El’s trepidation slowly creeping into their bond. 

“Are you sure?” Mon-El asks hesitantly and Winn rolls his eyes tiredly but leans for a soft kiss.

“Yes. I love you. I wouldn’t want this with anyone else.” He says earnestly and Mon-El can’t help but give him a beaming smile. 

“My mate. Forever.” He says softly, kissing him back carefully before adding. “I love you too.”


	12. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Mon-El have a pointed discussion about their mates while another couple deals with the fall out of Leslie and Siobhan's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the wonderful people who read my stories. The comments, kudos and hits bring a smile to my face every day.

Waking up in Kara's arms was beyond words. The safety, happiness and comfort rolling off her mate in waves calming her and making her feel safer than ever before. As if in agreement with her thoughts, Kara tightens her grip slightly while kissing her shoulder sleepily. However the quiet moment was not to last. 

Feeling discomfort from her alpha, Lena attempts to find the source before softly laughing to herself and running her fingers carefully through Kara's hair. Giving her a teasing kiss to the corner of her mouth, Lena uses the distraction to move out of Kara's' arms and Kara groans unhappily, lazily reaching for Lena. 

"You need food, my Supergirl." Lena says softly and her heart is warmed by a sleepy but happy smile lighting up her mates face. 

"Pot stickers...In the fridge." She moans out softly thinking of the food and Lena gives her another soft kiss before getting up and dressing in an the pajamas that were laid out on Kara's dresser, then taking her leave to the kitchen. 

Not expecting to see anyone awake at this hour, Lena is slightly surprised to see a shirtless Mon-El up and more than two feet from Winn, grumbling as he tried to pile as many energy bars, bottles of water and other food as possible at once. 

"Mon-El? What's-" and then it hits her. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lena roars angrily and Mon-El isn't ashamed to admit he had never feared an omega as much as he did this one. 

"Nothing! He started going into heat a few hours ago but he's resting for now. As soon as it started I woke him up and gave him a choice before the heat took over." He defends firmly and Lena nods, deciding she would need to trust Mon-El more when it came to Winn. The Daxamite stays uncharacteristically silent and Lena gives him an odd look. 

"Do the pendants that the two of you made stop heats? Your starting too." Lena looks at him in shock and embarrassment before quickly mulling over the question. 

"Yes, but it should take longer than a few hours for the hormones to catch up. Unless you're going into a rut..." She says taking a deep breath and looks at him surprised. 

"Is it your ... time?" Mon-El asks flushed red and unwilling to look Lena in the eye but he catches Lena shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. 

"Something's wrong. Winn's eyes are glowing the wrong color and he's starting to-" Mon-El is cut off by a wave of pain from his mate and he sees a similar expression on Lena's face. 

"We have to go." Mon-El pulls a plate out of the fridge and his eyes heat red for a second before a steaming pile of pot stickers is in front of her. 

Carefully putting all the items in a bag, Mon-El hesitantly puts out his arm and Lena gives him a strange look. 

"I'm fast like Kara. It's quicker if I take you, I have to tell J'onn and Eliza too." He says with trepidation and Lena nods, moving closer and before she can blink she finds herself in front of Kara's door with Mon-El nowhere to be found. 

Taking a deep breath and opening the door, Lena realizes Mon-El was right. Kara was starting to go into a rut and because of their bond, it meant that Lena would fully be in heat soon herself. 

*************************Outside Eliza's Office****************************

"Eliza! J'onn!" Mon-El calls frantically and the pair quickly come down the hall with concern written clear across their features. 

"Mon-El? What's wrong?" Eliza questions gently and Mon-El gives her a serious look, filled with concern and fear for his mate. 

"Winn...He's going into his heat. So is Lena and Kara's started her rut. Something's wrong." He says in a panicked voice before continuing, seeing the pair's worried expression.

"His eyes are glowing the wrong color and it hurts." He says painfully as another wave hits and he knows he can't leave his mate any longer. 

"What happened?" Eliza asks gently and Mon-El shakes his head. 

"I have to go, Winn needs me-" But J'onn cuts him off. 

"You need to tell us so we can help him too." Mon-El hesitates but groans in defeat. 

"I don't know! I showed him my powers and he took of his necklace, but I asked Lena and she said that just taking them off wouldn't do this." He explains hurriedly, looking more and more uncomfortable as each moment passed. 

"Did Winn take anything? Drink anything?" Eliza questions carefully and Mon-El starts to shake his head before a remembering his water bottle. 

"He had some of my water when I showed him my powers. It looked like Kara's bottle moved too, but I thought that just meant that she showed Lena before I got there." Before he can explain further J'onn has left to collect the bottles and Eliza gives him a sympathetic expression. 

"It's not your fault Mon-El." She comforts as the realization hits and his face falls. 

"I wanted to make him mine but not like this." He says with a downtrodden expression and Eliza gives him a proud smile. 

"You asked him and he agreed. He's your mate, I'm sure that you'll have time to make up for it after. He's stronger than you think he is." Mon-El looks thoughtful for a moment before he can feel another stab of pain coming from Winn and knows its time. 

"Thank you." He says quietly and Eliza gives him a gentle hug before sending him off. 

**************************Later in Eliza's Office*********************************

"How could you let Kara bond with a Luthor!" Clark demands angrily but Eliza and J'onn hold their ground. 

"Not to mention the Daxamite, how can you trust him with a human? Much less an omega at that." Clark growls and James puts a calming hand on his shoulder but J'onn can't help but be offended for all of his children's sake. 

"Lena has proven to be nothing but trustworthy and she's your cousin's mate. Kara loves her and nothing you say is going to stop either of them. It's the same with Mon-El and Winn. Mon-El loves Winn and refuses to be parted from him." James looks at the pair in shock but continues on. 

"We have no choice. We have to stop them." Clark says quickly but Eliza shakes her head. 

"It's too late." She says ominously and Clark glares while a guilty look crosses James' face. 

"I told Kara as soon as-" But J'onn shakes his head. 

"Kara and Mon-El thought you were trying to dissuade them from their mates, not warn them about a possible poisoning." J'onn says flatly, both Clark and James looking upset at themselves and the pair in front of them. 

"Whatever was in those bottles sent their hormones into overdrive. Kara's going into a rut, Winn is in heat and because they are already bonded to their mates, so are Mon-El and Lena."

"Then we have to stop them before it's too late." Clark says quickly taking charge. 

"It is too late." J'onn replies plainly and Clark looks at him in surprise. 

"Mon-El bit Winn and Kara's marked Lena. I imagine she'll bite her soon as well. Without them, Winn and Kara could get seriously ill, if not worse." Eliza says pointedly and Clark groans in defeat while James still has a guilty look across his features. 

"Kara and Winn will be fine. Just leave them alone until this is over. Mon-El or Lena will come if it gets any worse." Clark nods and gives James hand a gentle squeeze before taking their leave.

J'onn looks at Eliza with a surprising smile and she looks at him in question. 

"Clark and James aren't taking our advice. They are going to try to stop them." He says with a laugh and Eliza looks at him strangely. 

"Mon-El's room is first and he's not easily embarrassed or deterred." Both Eliza and J'onn share a smile and hope the best for the older Kryptonian's sensibilities. 

*********************Outside Mon-El's Room***************************

"Are you sure about this, Clark?" James questions hesitantly and Clark nods seriously. 

"I don't trust that Daxamite. Especially with an omega human. He could hurt him or worse." As if to prove his point, a loud growl filters through the door as the omega scent starts to become stronger. 

"Winn...Winn, my mate.." Mon-El can be heard from inside the door and a soft moan is the only response. 

Concentrating to see past the door, Clark is surprised and embarrassed to what he was about to witness. 

"Come on baby, I know you're tired. We're almost done, I promise." He says carefully, kissing down Winn's neck before licking at his bite to wake him faster. 

The mix of pain and pleasure start to cause waves of arousal that both James and Clark can smell and feel but Winn simply groans into Mon-El's shoulder as he lifts Winn into his lap. Winn whines softly but his eyes flutter open as Mon-El's hardening length starts to grow inside of him. 

"Mon-El...Please." He whimpers painfully and Mon-El nods, no longer needing the words to understand. 

Rocking his hips towards Winn while holding his mate's down, Mon-El quickly finds his prostate and starts thrusting into his mate faster and harder, leaving more bruises on Winn's hips and bites his mate again roughly. Winn tightens his grip on the alien and pulls back for a passionate kiss to Mon-El's lips that he returns with a pleasured groan. 

"Please Winn...Can I.." Before he needs to finish the sentence, Winn nods and thrusts downwards in an attempt to take his mate deeper but Mon-El holds him still. 

"I love you, so much my mate." Mon-El nearly whimpers into Winn's neck and Winn cries out as well, holding Mon-El as tight as possible. 

"I love you too my alpha." 

Clark looses concentration in his surprise, crimson blush still staining his cheeks as the sounds from inside continue to escape the room. 

"We should go..." 

James isn't about to refuse but looks at Clark in question. 

"What about Winn? I though you were worried about him getting taken advantage of?" James asks carefully and Clark blushes.

"Eliza was right. Mon-El...He loves Winn. He already bitten him and I can smell whatever Leslie and Siobhan drugged them with disappearing." 

"What about Kara?" James asks carefully and Clarks eyes widen in shock as he tries to concentrate on his cousin but stops immediately after a few moments. 

"It'll have to wait until after her rut. No Luthor could possibly love something more than power or themselves but we have to wait until after they go through it to protect Kara." James looks at his own mate skeptically but nods and they turn to make their leave, attempting to find the easiest way to keep Kara away from Lena.


	13. The Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Siobhan discover the full impact of their mistake while Kara and Lena experience their first rut together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3 Love to all <3

***********************Outside National City's Home for the Gifted************************

"It should be time now." Siobhan says darkly to her partner and Leslie smiles. 

"I'd hope so. I've been waiting too long to see Lena and Kara get what's coming to them." She cackles evilly and Siobhan can't help but bring her forward for a bruising kiss.

"It's been worth it." She purrs and they quickly make their way to the window of Lena's room but she is nowhere to be found. 

Not finding Winn as well, Leslie and Siobhan share a smug look and quietly sneak inside the dorm area, hit almost immediately with the scent of Winn's heat. Growling as she quickly makes her way to Mon-El's room, she quickly is stopped by Leslie from behind her. 

"That omega is MINE!" She growls harshly and before Leslie can do more than muffle the sound, Clark and James come around the corner. 

"We'll talk about it later. Come on, we can't get caught now." 

***************************Inside Kara's Room***************************

Kara immediately wakes up at the first wave of pain and looks down, horrified by what was about to happen. A sharper pain starts to take over and her body starts to shift to accommodate her alpha status, her status now overriding her born physical traits. The pain starts to lessen as the final stage occurs, her vaginal opening soon replaced by a large cock and sac. 

Almost immediately after, Kara can smell both Mon-El and Lena outside of her room before Mon-El quickly takes off, no doubt towards Winn. The Kryptonian could already smell the heat starting in her mate and the smell nearly makes her feral side come to life. Not wanting to hurt her mate, Kara calls out from the bed. 

"Lena! You have to go!" Kara cries out painfully, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth but Lena refuses despite the fear that seemed to radiate from her. 

"No. Kara, you're about to go into a full rut. I'm not afraid that you will hurt me. I'm afraid that you'll be hurt if you don't let me help you." Lena calls out softly, wishing her mate had more confidence in her control like she did.

"Ok..." Kara says nearly inaudibly but Lena can feel her acceptance more than she could hear it and pushes on. 

Coming into the room and quickly putting the plate on the dresser, Lena quickly lays down beside her alpha and brings her close for a soft kiss, but it just makes the fever rise while Kara groans painfully. 

"Kara. Are you ok?" Lena asks softly as Kara still lays facing away from her groaning in pain but Lena cups her cheek to make her look her in the eye. 

"What's wrong?" Lena begs of her mate and Kara finally turns around bashfully as the cause of her pain and embarrassment become clear, refusing to look Lena in the eye again. 

"Oh Kara." She says softly with a loving kiss to her neck before giving her another to her lips. "I knew that this happens to female alphas when they're in a rut. You don't have to be embarrassed and I'm not afraid, my sweet alpha."

Kara looks at her in disbelief for a moment before beaming at her mate and pulling her down for an enthusiastic kiss. Smiling happily into the kiss as she feels Kara's fear and panic disappear while her alpha scent grows stronger and stronger. Shifting to straddle Kara's waist, Lena lays above Kara carefully while gently rocking her hips along Kara's length, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Lena, are you sure?" Kara asks sweetly in between panting breaths and the omega can't help her response, needing Kara to hear the truth. 

"I am. I love you Kara. You are my mate, forever. I want to help you through this and I want you to be my first." She says soothingly before tucking her hair behind her ear and looking to Kara for a response.

"I love you too Lena. I have since I first saw you." She says with wonder, moaning as Lena starts kissing her softly while gently teasing her erect nipples.

Her alpha beams at her brightly, arching up and holding her by the waist before flipping them over and leaning over Lena, giving her a jubilant smile. Stripping Lena quickly from her pajamas, Kara slowly starts to kiss down her mates neck, breasts and was on her way down her stomach when the smell of Lena's heat starts to become more and more pronounced. 

"Lena...I- You're..." Kara hesitates, frozen for a moment but Lena pulls Kara up for a passionate kiss. 

"I know. You're my mate so when you go into your rut, I go into my heat. I knew that before I met you. I love you, I want to share this with you. As long as you want to as well." Kara looks at her speechless for a moment before kissing Lena back just as passionately. 

"I want you..." Kara moans softly as her length starts to throb painfully, even as Lena gives her cock soft stokes and sucks on her nipple in response, the sensation doesn't fade.

"I want you too." Lena says seriously and reaches down between them again to position the head of her cock into her dripping entrance. 

Kara looks at her with a slight amount of panic but is unable to stop the involuntary thrust towards her mate, burying herself halfway inside before gasping and attempting to pull back but Lena holds firm.

"You won't hurt me. I promise. Just enjoy it my love." With a small cry Kara nods and thrust softly inside again, this time her full length sheathed in Lena's wanting entrance to the hilt.

Looking into Lena's eyes and seeing nothing but pleasure and love, Kara gently thrusts her hips toward Lena and both cry out in pleasure. The feeling of Lena's almost to tight channel around her cock makes her nearly dizzy but she can't stop thrusting into the tight heat. 

"Love you. Love you so much Lena." Kara moans out against her mates lips and Lena nods frantically, her heat now in full swing. 

"Love you...Need you..." Lena cries out from under her, fingers scrambling for something to hold on to. 

Kara leans down to kiss her softly and holds Lena's hands down with her own, fingers lacing together as she starts to thrust faster, yet still keeping her movements light. Lena shakes her head and looks at her with frustration, giving Kara a pleading look.

"I love you. You can't hurt me, I promise." Lena cries out, the pain still dulled but starting to become sharper with every passing moment as the heat grows stronger. 

"I need you Kara." Lena nearly sobs into Kara's neck as her g-spot is hit dead on and Kara nods frantically, letting go of one of Lena's hands to hold her waist.

Thrusting harder inside her mate, Kara's knot starts to inflate and Lena tightens her legs around Kara's hips. Leaning up for a heated kiss, the human uses her free hand to run through Kara's bouncing blonde locks before pulling her closer. 

"Yes. Kara it's ok, I promise. Knot me." Lena encourages her gently and Kara can't resist. Letting go of Lena's waist and hand, Kara shifts her grip to her mate's thighs, pulling her forward to push her cock in deeper as she lifts Lena's legs above her shoulder. 

Both Kara and Lena feel both their own as well as the others wanting and discomfort and it allows Kara to finally let go. Thrusting roughly into her mate, Kara kisses her mate's lips, chest and neck almost in apology as her knot grows to its full size and starts nearly slamming against Lena's pussy. 

"Kara...Now!" Lena begs at first but can't stop the waves of pleasure and starts to demand, needing Kara to feel as satisfied and complete as she was. 

Kara gives a cautious thrust deep inside as her knot slips in and she is pushed over the edge, her bond with Lena making them both reach their peak in synch. Feeling Lena clench around her as she comes, mixed with the slick now running down both of their thighs, finally gives Kara the final push and she comes deeply inside. Reaching for Lena's hand again while they ride through the after shocks, Lena gives her a satisfied smile and tries to get her to turn over.

Kara quickly complies, but is confused until she sees feels Lena sigh in relief at the more comfortable position as well as the large plate of pot stickers beside the bed. Her mate looks at her like she has never seen anything more beautiful and from their bond Lena could tell that is exactly what she thought. 

Reaching forward carefully, Kara takes the plate of pot stickers into bed with them and heats them up, holding the plate out with a blush but Lena shakes her head. Blushing brightly, Kara eats a few but quickly falls tired and curls up behind Lena, stoking her hair and back softly. 

"I meant it. I love you Kara." Lena admits shyly and Kara beams, carefully leaning over to kiss her shoulder. 

"I love you too Lena, I meant every word." She answers back just as shyly and Lena once again laces their fingers together before they quickly fall asleep, preparing for the next wave.


	14. Mon-El's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza discuss the newest developments in their family while Mon-El's alpha side has plans for his own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. We have now reached the half way point of this story, which I hope you enjoy from start to finish. Love to everyone <3

*****************Inside Alex's Lab *********************

"When do you think it will wear off?" Alex questions Eliza with concern, not wanting her sister to suffer any further an her mother gives her a comforting hug in response. 

"Soon. Kara will be fine, it should wear off quickly because of her Kyrptonian physiology. It's Winn we should be worried about. He's the one who was poisoned and Mon-El came to tell us he's getting worse. He's bitten him and taken him through the first wave but it's going to get worse before it gets better." Eliza says carefully and Alex looks at her in concern, not wanting her sister or her 'cousin' to be in pain or feel regret for their actions later. 

"Mon-El can't hurt Winn, neither can Kara." Eliza explains patiently and Alex gives her a confused look. 

"Mon-El bonded with Winn and Kara with Lena. They're soul mates and can feel if they hurt their mate or if they need each other." Eliza comforts her oldest daughter and Alex nods before looking at the results. 

"The results say that is fast acting, but not long lasting. Winn and Mon-El should be ok in a day or so, they just have to ... work through it." Alex says with a wry smile and gives Eliza the results.

"I'm going to stay with Maggie to make sure Leslie and Siobhan don't try to hurt my alpha either." She says shyly and Eliza smiles softly and encourages her forward. 

"I'm sure Maggie will appreciate that." 

Quickly leaving her mother and J'onn behind, Alex returns to her mate and silently promises that she would do whatever she had to in order to protect her mate and quickly expanding family. 

******************************Inside Mon-El's Room***************************

Winn wakes up with a pleasing ache in all the right places, his alpha pressed firmly against his back while holding him tightly. As if he could feel Winn waking up, he starts to stir as well and starts to shallowly thrust his hips toward Winn, still inside him after his knot had died down. 

Wanting to give Mon-El the same choice that his mate had given him, Winn carefully shifts them so he is straddling the aliens waist to keep him from moving as best he can. Groaning as Mon-El's slowly hardening cock slips out, Winn whines quietly but Mon-El's hands immediately find his hips and thrusts gently back inside, thankful that he was still producing as much slick as he was. 

"Love you Winn..." He moans out, burying his cock deep inside to find Winn's prostate almost by instinct and continues to hit it dead on, loving the feeling of claiming Winn for himself. 

"Mon-El..." Winn moans as Mon-El continues to thrust slowly into the tight heat of his mate and Winn finds it hard not stop rocking in tandem with him as he feels Mon-El's rut begin again. 

"Mon-El! Please..." Winn nearly whimpers out, attempting to wake up his mate quickly but Mon-El simply growls and pulls Winn down for a hungry kiss, pulling every part of his mate close as he can.

"Mine!" He growls again, slamming his cock into Winn's entrance while stroking the omega's cock in tandem, trying to get him to cum faster to lessen his heat.

"Mon-El! Mon-El...Please. I love you but you have to stop." He begs softly, attempting to hold Mon-El down with little success.

Mon-El's eyes snap open immediately and he pulls out with a pained groan, giving a low whine at the loss while letting go of Winn's hips and sitting up while wrapping his arms around him. 

"Winn! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt-" Winn cuts him off with a gentle kiss and shakes his head, stoking the back of his neck in a calming motion. 

"I promise you didn't hurt or scare me. I wanted to give you a choice like you gave me." He says quietly and Mon-El lets out a sigh of relief and holds him tighter. Giving him a sweet kiss to his neck, Mon-El attempts to just simply hold his mate while kissing him softly in apology as the pain grows stronger but Winn shakes his head again. 

"I'm so sorry baby, I love you. I would never-" He promisies quietly into his shoulder, kissing his bites softly in apology.

"I know. You didn't hurt me Mon-El, I promise. I wanted you to stop so you could choose like I did." He promises seriously and Mon-El reaches up for a passionate kiss.

"I want you. So much." Winn cries out softly, feeling Mon-El's pain as well as his own and gets the alien to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want this?" Winn asks shakily, watching Mon-El's alpha blue eyes darken to black and he nods, leaning up for a bruising kiss.

"More than anything." He growls before starting to leave soft bites on his omega's neck.

"Fuck....Winn please...I need you." Mon-El begs from below him and the omega can't help but obey. 

Carefully raising himself up on his knees, he carefully sinks down on Mon-El's cock and takes him in fully, shifting his hips so mate's cock presses up against his prostate. Rocking his hips slightly, Winn lets out a pleased moan as he feels both his own pleasure as well as Mon-El's that deepens when Mon-El's hands return to his waist, taking control and setting a hurried, deep rhythm.

Looking up at Winn, Mon-El views his flushed skin, mussed hair mixed with his soft moans and cries as he bounces on his cock as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"I love you...So beautiful..." Mon-El groans from beneath him, thrusting up roughly while forcing his hips down to hit against his prostate with every thrust. 

"Love you- Love you..." His mate replies until he hits his peak, clenching tightly around his mate as he continues to hit his prostate over and over. 

"Mon-El!" Winn screams out, coming hard in between himself and Mon-El's chest and tightening his hold on his shoulders. 

"Mon-El...Cum...Please now." Winn is able to whine weakly as his mate continues the assault his prostate while bruising his hips and Mon-El pulls him down for a biting kiss, all teeth and tongue before moving down to give his shoulder another harsh bite as the rut fully takes over.

Flipping them over without pulling out, Mon-El growls darkly and starts to leave dark bites and bruises down his neck and chest, panting harshly as he thrusts wildly inside. 

"Mine. Going to knot you, fill you up with my pups. Take care of you. Always." He growls possessively before thrusting roughly one final time and allowing is knot to swell to it's full size, coming again and again deep within his wanting mate, causing Winn to follow suit with a scream.

Nearly collapsing above his mate, he gives Winn a slow lingering kiss before holding on to his human and rolling on to his back, allowing Winn to lay on his chest comfortably while the last of his cum still filling him up. Both breathing harshly, Winn lets out a small whine as Mon-El shifts them around but settles after a moment, basking in Mon-El's soft touches. 

"I love you Winn. I meant what I said." He says with a slight growl and Winn looks at him tiredly in confusion but nods, sleepily curing further into Mon-E l's embrace. 

Winn shivers slightly and Mon-El gives a sigh of relief, pulling the crumpled bedcovers around them as he tries to hold Winn as close as possible. 

"Your not burning up anymore. When we wake up again we should be ok." Mon-El says in a satisfied tone, kissing the top of his head and placing a protective hand on his stomach while Winn makes a sound of contentment. 

"I'm glad I shared this with you, but I'll be happier when you're more ... yourself. I love my alpha, but I fell in love with you Mon-El." He says tiredly but honestly and gives him a kiss to his shoulder. 

"I love you too Winn. Let's go to sleep. I think we'll have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." The Daxamite says quietly, his alpha self preventing the anxiety from radiating through, simply feeling the pride and excitement of what was to come next.


	15. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El give J'onn the good news while Winn gets closer to the truth as Mon-El becomes the feral alpha he'd always feared turning into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of Supercorp in the last few chapters, I promise it's coming. Monwinn... I can't stop. It's in my blood and I will pass this ship down to my children, my children's children and when I die I will ship them in hell. 
> 
> Love to all <3

*****************************Kara's Room**********************************

Curling around her brunette protectively, Kara lets out a sigh of contentment and gently strokes Lena's back as the omega attempts to bury her face into Kara's neck to surround herself in her mates alpha scent. Smiling to herself, Kara gives her a gentle kiss to her lips while stroking her cheek reverently. 

"I love you Lena." She says softly, moving her hand down to caress her mark as well, surprised but pleased by the lack of a bite on Lena's shoulder.

"Love you too Kara." She replies sleepily before pressing herself closer to Kara, her skin no longer flushed or heated but her mate still exhausted none the less.

Just content to hold her mate for a few moments, Kara simply holds Lena gently while stroking her skin in a calming motion until Lena gives her a wry smile and rolls away. Kara frowns and attempts to bring Lena back but the human quickly sits up however soon regrets the action afterwards, feeling a dull wave of pain

"Lena!" Kara calls worriedly as she makes her way across the room and once again takes Lena into her arms for comfort, trying to prevent her from moving around too much. 

"I'm ok Kara. I'm just a little sore, but in the best way. I'm just hungry now." She laughs softly, "We're out of pot stickers." She says with a knowing smile and Kara blushes but nods. 

Giving her a low lingering kiss, Kara tucks her back beneath the blankets and gives her a soft smile. 

"I'll go. Just rest my mate. I'll be back with food soon." She says with a happy grin, kissing her shoulder gently before speeding out the door. 

********************************In Mon-El's Room**********************************

Winn wakes up sore but satisfied, still tightly held to Mon-El's chest and lets out a happy sigh, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. 

"Mhmmm...Too tired. Go back to sleep." Mon-El whines from below him and Winn lets out a small laugh against his chest before attempting to move out of his arms. 

"No. Got back to sleep." He growls faintly, holding on to Winn tighter and rolling them on their sides before attempting to go back to sleep but Winn pushes him away much to the alien's chagrin and he loosens his grip in surprise. 

"Winn. Come back to bed." Mon-El growls again and Winn feels a flash of anxiety but quickly attempts to quiet the feeling. 

"Mon-El, you need to eat. We both need a shower and to let everyone know we're ok now." He attempts to explain calmly but Mon-El simply shakes his head. 

"I can feel how tired you are and how sore you are. You're not going anywhere." He says with an air of finality and gets up tiredly before pinning Winn to the bed. 

"Stay here." He commands and Winn lets out a noise of protest but Mon-El looks down at him lovingly, his eyes starting to fade back to the crystalline blue that he had grown to love and he sighs in defeat. 

"Fine." Winn responds petulantly and attempts to roll over but Mon-El stops him and leans down for a claiming kiss. 

"I'm supposed to protect what's mine. I'm going to make sure you're safe." He says seriously in a low tone, leaning down to kiss him again and placing his hand gently on his stomach. 

Winn gives him an odd look, confused by his alpha's new wave of protectiveness but shrugs and pulls away to curl under the covers. 

"Can you bring me clothes?" He says tiredly and Mon-El nods unseen, giving him one last soft kiss to his cheek before dressing in a pair of sweatpants and reluctantly leaving his mate. 

"I'll be back soon. I love you." He says softly and carefully locks the door behind him. 

Making his way to Eliza first, he is surprised by the alpha still raging inside, as a part of him screams that leaving his mate alone was wrong. Attempting to clear his head, he takes a deep breath and knocks on Eliza's door. 

"Eliza? J'onn?" Mon-El calls out and the door is quickly opened by a concerned looking J'onn. 

"What's wrong?" He says carefully and Mon-El looks down guiltily for a moment before looking back up with determination. 

"Winn's not in heat anymore, but he's tired and trying to recover. I'm going to take care of him and my-." His alpha prevents him from letting the next word out, wanting to keep the news to himself until he could discuss it with Winn. J'onn gives him a harsh look but Mon-El doesn't look away.

"I'll take care of him. I just wanted you and Eliza to know we're fine and he's just resting now. I have to go, he needs me." He says quickly before disappearing down the hall, missing J'onn's concerned expression. 

"I'm too old for this." He says with a sigh and shakes his head before preparing to give Eliza the news. 

Just before he can return to Eliza, Kara comes speeding through with a jubilant smile and gives J'onn a large hug. 

"We're both fine, Lena's just sleeping and I'm going to get food for us. I just wanted to make sure you and Mom knew we we're both ok." She says happily and the Martian smiles at her excitement. 

"I'm glad you're both alright. I'd stay away from Mon-El though. Him and Winn are through it, but Mon-El's alpha side isn't receding." 

Kara looks at him in worry but he shakes his head and puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her a calming smile. 

"They'll be fine. I'm more worried Winn will kill Mon-El after this is over than Mon-El being of overly protective and aggressive. He won't hurt anyone as long as no one gets too close to Winn until he's back to normal." 

"Why?" Kara questions, concerned for her 'cousin' and friend. 

"Winn and Mon-El will explain when they're ready." He says in a vague manner but Kara nods quietly getting a pretty good idea. 

"Alright, I will tell Lena as well. Thanks J'onn." She says sweetly, giving J'onn a wave and nearly skipping to the kitchen. 

Catching sight of Mon-El, she speeds towards him as well and is hit by the smell of his and Winn's bond, cemented by the bite that she was sure Winn wore. 

"Mon-El! Are you ok? How's Winn?" She asks carefully and Mon-El simply lets out a growl. 

"I'm fine and I'm taking care of Winn. He's fine." He says shortly and Kara finally understands J'onn's comment. 

"Ok. Lena and I will visit when-" But Mon-El is already gone, having left to Winn's room and the laundry room. 

"Ok then..." Kara says confused in an empty hallway but shrugs and takes off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Returning to his own room with towels, linens and a few items of Winn's clothing, Mon-El is relieved by the sight of his mate waiting for him sleepily in bed, smiling tiredly and Mon-El gives him a soft smile back. Moving over to the bed without comment, he quickly picks Winn up and starts carrying him to his bathroom.

"Hey! Mon-El! I can still walk." Winn says with a raised eyebrow and Mon-El looks down at him with a smug smile. 

"I know." He says simply before setting him down on his feet and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I'll join you in a minute, I'll change the sheets so we can go back to bed." Before Winn can protest, Mon-El is already outside in his bedroom.

Winn simply rolls his eyes and starts to heat up the water, hissing slightly as he steps into the spray and it causes his bite to sting slightly a few minutes later. Turning around so the water can hit his tense back muscles instead, he is surprised by the appearance of Mon-El already under the spray and pulling him close. 

"I'm fine." Winn protests but Mon-El shakes his head. 

"I can feel how much it hurts. Just let me take care of you." He says soothingly and Winn gives him a suspicious look but doesn't protest. 

"Ok." He finally agrees and Mon-El gives him a winning smile as he starts to clean them both up slowly, carefully soaping Winn and himself up with a soft cloth before pressing him gently back to the wall under the spray to rinse them off. 

"I'm so happy you're ok baby, I was so worried my mate." He says softly, kissing underneath his jaw before giving him a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I was worried too. Still am." Winn admits shyly and Mon-El freezes, clenching on to him tighter. 

"About what?" Mon-El questions carefully and Winn makes him look in to his eyes. 

"You're still not completely yourself. I don't know why and I'm so sorry bu-" Winn feels Mon-El's growl before he can hear it and it causes the anxiety that had been in the back of his mind to skyrocket. 

"DON'T!" Mon-El barks and Winn attempts not to shrink back, leaning up slightly and giving him an angry look, getting Mon-El to relent slightly. 

"Mon-El, I-" But his mate cuts him off again. 

"It's not your fault and I'm not leaving you and you're staying here. I know why this is happening." He says darkly and Winn makes him look down in question, but before he can say anything, Mon-El shuts off the water. 

"Come on Winn, I'll take you to bed then we can talk." Winn attempts to protest again but Mon-El places a gentle kiss to his temple while pulling him close and Winn simply sighs but nods. 

Grabbing a towel from the sink, Mon-El quickly dries them both off and Winn is startled when Mon-El places a soft kiss on his stomach but lets it pass. Not wanting to admit standing had become more and more uncomfortable, Winn allows what happens next without comment. 

"Come on, my mate." Mon-El says in a surprisingly soft tone and picks him up carefully and takes him to the bed. 

Winn reaches for his clothes and Mon-El gives him a look of disappointment but Winn gives him a wry smile. 

"I haven't worn clothes for nearly a week. I miss it. I promise you can take them off again later." He says tiredly but Mon-El nods and hands them over unhappily, sighing and throwing on a pair of sweat pants himself. 

Dressing in a shirt and sleep pants, Winn lays down tiredly on the bed and can't help himself from returning back underneath the covers. 

Mon-El joins him quickly and holds Winn tightly, stroking his back to comfort him as the anxiety starts to increase from Winn. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." Mon-El says quietly and Winn feels relief spreading throughout his body. 

"It's ok. Just- I know your still kind of feral right now, but being an omega doesn't mean I'm helpless. I don't need you to care for me. I want you too, mostly but I have taken care of myself for years. I'm just...Something else is going on with you and it's starting to scare me. You don't, I promise. It's just I don't know why you're still like this. I love you, I want to take care of you too." Winn says after a moment and Mon-El gives him a soft smile and leans down for a kiss. 

Looking down at him lovingly, Mon-El strokes his cheek softly and returns his hand to press against Winn's still flat stomach. "I love you too. So much Winn, I just want to take care of you. I know you don't need me too, but I want to take care of you and our pups-" 

But the last word is cut off by the sound of an explosion, shortly followed by the door to Mon-El's bedroom being kicked in. The door swings open and Mon-El quickly moves Winn behind him while standing up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY OMEGA, HE'S MINE!"


	16. Lena's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livewire is born and a new player comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been attempting my best to be 50/50 for Monwinn/Supercorp but for the next bit it's going to be a bit uneven.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support <3

*********************Outside National City's Home for the Gifted***********************

Leslie moved carefully around the window to Lena's room for answers, the blond is surprised by the amount of tools and electronics scattering the room. Attempting to inspect the devices, Leslie moves to pick up a soldering pen and a sudden but non painful wave of electricity passes through her. 

Leslie is shocked at first, the current simply racing through her but a devilish smile lights up her face and she makes a flicking motion towards a lamp that immediately shorts out after a small bolt of electricity hits. Finding Lena's laptop, she quickly takes it as well as a blue print of Lena and Winn's pendant. 

"Your secret is going to come out omegas. Just you wait."

Before she can further inspect the room an ear shattering scream and the thump of a body against concrete, the smell of her alpha in pain driving her to quickly leave the building and hide the evidence before running towards her. 

Before she can think, Leslie is suddenly IN the current and comes out as soon as she can, quickly whisking Siobhan away from the school.

**************************Inside Mon-El's Room****************************

"GET AWAY FROM MY OMEGA, HE'S MINE!" Siobhan screeches, striding into the room with purpose. 

"HE'S MINE! Winn chose me!" Winn's alpha growls and moves closer to Siobhan while still shielding Winn. 

"We'll see about that. I'm going to take him and bite him myself so your bite disappears. I'll claim him and you'll never see him again." She says smugly and Mon-El lets out another growl. 

"I'll stop you. No matter what, Siobhan. Winn is mine." He says simply and Siobhan gives him an unimpressed look before making her way towards Winn. 

"Mon-El, move!" Winn yells hurriedly and attempts to move from behind Mon-El, missing the murderous glint in both alpha's eyes. 

Siobhan moves quickly to grab Winn but Mon-El attempts to shake her off, both getting closer to the large window beside the bed. Grabbing for Winn she attempts to shove Mon-El back with as much force as possible but the action backfires. Unable to stop the force as Mon-El moves closer and she finds herself on the edge of the window, teetering off towards the outside. 

As much as he hated the other alpha in the room, Winn couldn't let her die and reaches forward to steady the woman but she grabs his wrist instead and pulls him down and out the window.

"WINN!" Mon-El screams, grabbing Winn and Siobhan before she drags them both out but she lets go of Winn instantly. 

"Siobhan-" Winn starts but the world is suddenly stopped by a violent scream, nearly making his ears bleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Siobhan lands harshly but safely on the concrete, the scream seemingly having cushioned her fall. 

Before she can get up and try to get Winn back, Leslie comes racing from behind and puts her arm around her waist. Leading her away quickly, Leslie takes her too a seedy apartment a few blocks away after picking up her 'evidence'. 

"Siobhan, how did you do that?" Leslie questions skeptically and puts her arm around her in a comforting manner. 

"Family curse." She says dryly and Leslie looks at her strangely but nods and holds her hand up, letting a ball of electricity dance in her palm. 

"I think something happened when I tried to shock Lena but I-" A shadow suddenly steps put of the darkness and they come face to face with an older brunette woman with cold eyes and a bright green ring. 

"Hello girls. I'm Lillian Luthor and I've come to make you an offer."


	17. A Family Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian prepares Leslie and Siobhan for their revenge. Mon-El and Kara feel powerless for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had 3 teeth removed and a depressive episode but I AM BACK! Missed you all <3
> 
> Thank you to all my readers and I hope you enjoy.

*************************In Leslie and Lena's Apartment***********************

"This ring will make the alphas weaker and they won't be able to fight back. They have a ...similar condition to you and are made weaker by this green rock. Leslie, your fast enough to get close and Siobhan will use her scream to make the alphas submit then you can take off with the omegas." Lillian says smugly and Leslie gives her an unimpressed look in response. 

"What do we get out of this?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"You and Siobhan will have omegas as playthings, you will have gotten your revenge on Kara and an article to start your career. You can even quote me. You, Siobhan, will get to claim your 'Winn' and destroy Mon-El in the process." She says with a self satisfied tone and Siobhan looks at them skeptically but nods. 

"Why would you do this to your own daughter?" Both look at the older woman in question and the same dark smile graces her lips.

"She's an omega. She's not my daughter. She's a problem that needs to be dealt with, same as the other three." 

"Fair enough." Leslie says with a smirk before nodding as well. 

"Showtime." Siobhan says evily and all three smile, preparing for what is coming next. 

***************************Inside Mon-El's room****************************

"WINN!" Mon-El screams, grabbing Winn and Siobhan before she drags them both out but she lets go of Winn instantly.

"Siobhan-" Winn starts but the world is suddenly stopped by a violent scream, nearly making his ears bleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Siobhan lands harshly but safely on the concrete, the scream seemingly having cushioned her fall.

Before Winn can respond, Mon-El immediately wraps both arms carefully around his mate and securely pulls him into his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed with a shaking Winn still in his arms, Mon-El pulls his mate close and buries his head in between his neck and shoulder, nearly sobbing with relief.

"I thought I lost you Winn. I love you... I can't- Do you know what happens to alphas when they loose their omega?" He says softly, looking down at Winn with glassy eyes. 

Winn shakes his head and looks up at Mon-El in concern, the lack of light and happiness in his eyes giving him pause. Mon-El shifts them around so he can feel Winn's comforting weight above him while still holding him tightly. 

"Now that I found you, we're soul mates for life. Not just us but my alpha side and your omega side as well. We're part of each other and I wouldn't be able to live without you. We just started our family and in that moment I felt it slip away." He says somberly and Winn's heart breaks for his mate, now nearly on the verge of tears himself. 

"I'm not going anywhere. You saved me, like you always do." He comforts Mon-El softly, attempting to stroke the back of his neck to calm him down.

"I'm yours. You saved me. I love you." Winn repeats comfortingly into Mon-El's shoulder, curling himself closer into his arms and giving Mon-El a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you too Winn. I'll always protect you." Mon-El responds gently, cupping Winn's jaw to get him to look up at him.

"I know." Winn answers honestly and pulls Mon-El down for a soft kiss before looking at him seriously and attempting to sit up but Mon-El resists and holds him tighter.

"We have to go. Your family has to know about the attack and we should probably all stay together to keep safe-" At Mon-El's growl, Winn looks up at him harshly.

"You're going to have to get over it. They're your family, they won't take me away from you, neither will Lena."

Mon-El lets out a grunt of frustration but nods after a moment, leaning down to capture Winn in a sweet kiss before gathering him in his arms and starting to carry him out of his bedroom with a final comment, spoken gently but with serious meaning.

"It's your family too."

Neither of them expecting what was to come next.

***************************Meanwhile In Kara's Room*********************************

Kara happily makes her way down the hall, attempting to follow the sweet scent to her mate towards her bedroom. With an arm full of water and fruit for her mate, Kara opens the door confidently and is horrified by the sight of her bedroom, causing her to drop all the items and let out a horrified gasp. 

Small drops of blood scattering across her white pillow, like rose petals trailing to her bedroom door. The familiar scent of Lena is tinged with emotion and the smell brings tears to Kara's eyes. 

Fear.

The sound of the water hitting the floor causes Kara to jump to action and she quickly speeds through the halls, attempting to track Lena but as soon as she stepped outside, the scent seemed to have disappeared. Panic slowly taking over, Kara's heart starts to beat erratically to match her scared mate and the feeling nearly brings her to her knees. 

"Lena..." Kara calls softly, trying with all of her senses to find her mate but all Kara can feel is a dark shadow and a feeling of helplessness that she hadn't felt since her planet died. 

'Kara...' Lena's voice calls in her mind weakly, surprising Kara but bringing a flash of hope. 

'Lena! Are you ok? Did she hurt you? Where are you?' Kara panics in her mind and Lena attempts to calm her down through their bond. 

'I'm ok. Leslie and Siobhan ... They took me." Lena replies carefully.

'Where are you? I'll come find-' Kara is immediately cut of by the terror and the reverberating 'NO!' echoing in her mind. 

'Lena! I'm coming. I love you, I'm not going to let them-'

'No. You have to stay and protect Winn. That's who they're coming for next.' Lena warns carefully, but Kara can tell she's hiding something. 

'You have to protect him ... and leave me." Lena commands softly and Kara begins to argue. 

'I'm not going to leave you with those monsters! We'll put Winn somewhere safe then Mon-El and I will find you and stop them. I will find you-'

'NO!' Lena practically snarls from their bond and Kara is taken aback. 

Lena feels Kara's hurt and helplessness from their bond and a tear trails down both of their cheeks. 

"It's not just Siobhan and Leslie. It's my mother too. They know what you and Mon-El are. Please. I love you Kara, I don't want the rest of you getting hurt. You and Winn are the only family I have." Before Kara can respond back to her mate, the connection is lost and Kara is simply left with a tear stained face and frantically beating heart, before determination takes over. 

Kara promises herself to honor Lena's request to protect Winn, but she would never stop trying to save her mate as well. She would do anything to protect her family, new members and all. 

Quickly speeding toward Winn's room, she is shocked by the sight of the blown off door and shattered glass, causing her anxiety to rise further but she persists. Now attempting to find Eliza and Hank, Kara is surprised but relieved to see Mon-El carrying an unhappy but uninjured Winn and allows herself a temporary moment of relief before an intense wave brings her to her knees. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Siobhan's voice seems to have increased in pitch and force, causing Mon-El to drop as well while holding tightly on to Winn. 

Kara quickly speeds towards the pair, now no longer concerned about showing her powers, but is still too late. Siobhan's voice increases in pitch, causing Mon-El to loose his grip on Winn and Kara to fall to the ground, hands on her ears while she struggles to stand again. 

The screaming stops and both Kara and Mon-El scramble to get to Winn but it's too late. A light bulb explodes in a surge of electricity and two currents split and shock Kara and Mon-El until they are once again laying prone on the floor. 

In an instant the two villains and Winn are no where to be seen, cries and growls of the heartbroken alphas trailing in their wake


	18. The Distance to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with Leslie and Siobhan's revenge while Winn receives some shocking information.

********************************In an Unknown Concrete Room***************************************

Lena wakes up for the second time to a familiar but panic inducing scent, at odds with Kara's calming presence in her mind, still attempting to soothe her fear.

Lillian. 

Nowhere in sight but her presence is felt none the less, like an icy cloud of despair stealing her breath. But she had to get out of here, to save Kara and Winn from her mother. Soon however, Lena is startled by the sudden appearance of Leslie and another familiar face, although her mother and Siobhan do not appear with her. 

"I can't wait for Kara to come for you. But first, we're going to stop Kara from finding you and Winn." She says cruelly and Lena looks up in shock as Winn's unconscious form is dropped on the worn mattress beside her. 

"Don't worry, Siobhan wouldn't want to damage her plaything. He's safe, for now. We just have to get rid of your alpha's first. They don't deserve to be Meta's or have such ... intriguing omegas." She says with a wild laugh, holding up both her and Winn's pendants before throwing them at her feet. 

"Put these on. If your mates find you they won't be leaving here alive." She adds darkly and Lena glares harshly but complies, not wanting Leslie to hurt Winn, Kara or Mon-El. 

"We don't need them to beat you. When you fail, Winn and I won't be the powerless ones." She threatens while carefully checking Winn for injuries. 

Leslie raises her hand threateningly and makes a small ball of electricity in her palm but Siobhan quickly comes into the room. 

"Leslie! We have to take care of the alphas first. Then you can do whatever you want to the little Luthor. I promise." She purrs into Leslie's ear and the blonde girl smirks. 

"Seems like a fair trade." She agrees with a smirk before making the ball disappear and taking her hand. 

"Let's have some fun until then." Siobhan tempts and Leslie happily follows with a hungry look. 

Waiting until she couldn't hear or see the villains, Lena quickly moves closer to her best friend and cradles his face gently. 

"Come on Winn, we have to get out of here." Lena whispers harshly, trying to shake him gently as well. 

Winn slowly opens his eyes before sitting up in a panic, carefully looking Lena over as well. 

"Are you ok?" Winn asks softly and Lena nods carefully, her head still hurting from the strain of keeping Kara's thoughts and pleas at bay when she notices Winn's eyes start to change to alpha black. 

"I'm fine. Are you?" Lena asks in concern and Winn looks down in response. 

"I'm alright, but Mon-El's not. His alpha side is taking over again. Kara and Mon-El will find us soon but I don't want them to. Siobhan wants to kill Mon-El for claiming me. We have to stop Siobhan and Leslie before our mates get here. They'll expose them as aliens and hurt them or worse." 

"Your right. My... Lillian is here too. She has kryptonite and it makes Kara sick like Superman, we have to make sure she doesn't get close to her and Mon-El until we know if it effects him too. We just need to dampen Siobhan and Leslie's powers just enough to knock them out."

Winn thinks for a moment before looking down at the items scattering the floor and gives Lena a comforting if intense smile that turns into a confident look. 

"I know what we need to do."

********************************At National City's Home for the Gifted********************************  
He couldn't hear Winn.

A second glass window breaks in Mon-El's room, covering the floor in glass and wood while the alpha rages inside, followed by a terrifying roar that nearly shakes the floor. The Daxamite drops to the floor, destruction surrounding him and finally collapses after the days events, feeling a mix of rage and despair. 

"Winn...Please be ok." Mon-El begs softly aloud, the panic and the rage threatening to overcome his need to stay calm to focus on his mate. 

'I am.' A faint voice finally replies and Mon-El lets out a strangled sob but replies quickly. 

'Did they hurt you? Where are you? Is Lena ok?' Mon-El fires off quickly, trying to focus on his bond with Winn to give him a better idea of his location but all he can sense is Winn close by.

'No, I'm alright. I don't know where me and Lena are, but we're ok. Are you ok?' Winn questions worriedly and Mon-El can't help but smile.

'Just worried about you, I promise." Mon-El attempts to calm the anxiety running through his mate, but he can feel something in the back of his mates mind. 

'I was worried about you too. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Lena and I have a plan, but we need you guys to stay away. We'll be ok, I promise. I love you, just stay safe. I have to go.'

The connection goes silent but Mon-El feels a staggering feeling of relief despite his mates warning. He was able to feel it. Finally able to feel the additional presence between them that he had been faintly sensing for days, giving him a way to find his mate. 

Their pups.

******************************Back at the Villain's Lair*************************

"You two are idiots." Lillian comments dryly and both girls begin to angrily protest but Lillian simply gives them a condescending look and marches forward towards the omegas without emotion, Leslie and Siobhan following silently but unhappily. 

"Mr. Schott. You didn't inform us that you had a medical condition." She comments flatly once the door opens and Lena gives Winn a look somewhere between shock and concern. 

"Winn?" Lena asks in concern and Winn looks at the younger Luthor confused. 

"I don't know what she's talking about." He says shakily, trying to focus on Lena's hand and Mon-El's presence but three menacing pairs of eyes cause his anxiety to rise higher and higher. 

"Winn was it? It seems Siobhan can't claim you after all." Siobhan screeches from behind and starts to protest but Lillian puts her hand up to silence the girl. 

"I suppose your alpha didn't tell you." She says with a cruel smile and Lena growls. 

"Tell him what?" Lena demands and he 'mother' turns to her with hateful eyes. 

"What I always imagined I would have the shame of telling you, 'my daughter'." She sneers before once again turning to Winn. 

"You're pregnant Mr. Schott."

"What?"


	19. The Plan Goes Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas attempt to protect their alphas while Mon-El makes an important admission and discovery with Kara's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! I have such amazing people reading my stories and I love you all. Peace and love. Monwinn forever.

*****************************Inside National City's Home for the Gifted*****************************

"Kara!" Mon-El calls loudly, nearly ripping the door off of it's hinges in his haste to find his friend.

"Kara! Where are you?" Mon-El yells down the hall as he hears footsteps further down and quickly catches sight of the blonde Kryptonian.

"MON-EL! I heard from Lena, but she won't tell me where she is." Kara says in a panic and Mon-El nods curtly in agreement with a frown clear across his face as Mon-El makes his way to Kara.

"Winn's the same. They want to protect us so they won't tell us where to find them." Mon-El growls in frustration, not wanting his mate to put his own life in danger for his. 

"It's my job to protect him! He's my omega, my mate and ... We have to find them." Kara nods in agreement but gives Mon-El a strange look at the almost uncomfortable expression on her 'cousin's' face. 

"They're worried that Lena's mother can hurt or expose us. We have to try to find them another way" Kara says softly and Mon-El looks down in an almost guilty manner. 

"I know a way to find them without using our powers." Mon-El starts out hesitantly, not wanting to announce Winn's condition without his permission, but he realizes he doesn't have a choice. 

"Mon-El? What is it?" Kara demands softly and Mon-El meets her eyes hesitantly. 

"When Winn was in heat...I-...My alpha side started taking over and I went feral." He starts to explain slowly with a guilty expression and Kara gives him an incredulous look. 

"So? All alpha's go feral when their mate is in heat. I did. Your alpha side is still in charge but you seem fine." Mon-El shakes his head with a fond look in his eyes. 

"It's because of Winn. He's able to control my alpha side but when he was in heat, I bit him. It helps Winn and I even each other out but then I - He's..." Kara rolls her eyes and tells him to spit it out.

"My alpha side and I claimed him. As my omega, my mate and then ... the one to carry my pups. My alpha side wanted to make sure I would continue my line and that he stays mine. I wasn't able to stop until his heat was over and he was carrying my pups." Mon-El finally admits without meeting her eyes and she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Does Winn know?" She asks softly, understanding her friends worry and unhappiness as he shakes his head.

"Siobhan attacked us just as I was about to tell him. Then she took them from me." He growls angrily, attempting to focus on Winn and their pups but the knowledge that they had been taken from him just ignites the rage boiling beneath the surface. 

'Mon-El, I need you to calm down. Please.' Winn begs from their bond and Mon-El's eyes immediately darken when he feels his mate's fear and panic. 

'I can't. I feel you in danger and I need to find you.' Mon-El refuses stubbornly and can feel his mate's frustration through their bond.

'Don't! Lena and I figured our way out of here. But you have to stay calm, your alpha side is attempting to break through. I need you to calm down, I'll be fine.'

'I have to-' Mon-El tries but Winn cuts him off.

'No! Mon-El please.' His mate begs softly, 'I love you. Lena and I will be ok. Same with our pups. But you have to calm down.' Winn ends almost in a whisper before he feels Mon-El's anxiety and pain spike.

'Winn, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-' Mon-El can feel Winn attempt to comfort him but the guilt still remains, wanting nothing more than to hold him close again and make sure he was safe.

'We'll talk about it when I get out of here, I-' Winn is cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps that Mon-El can almost hear before feeling a flash of pain and their connection is once again broken. 

Kara watches Mon-El's eyes return to their normal crystalline color as he struggles to contain his rage but is soon distracted by the feeling of anxiety and adrenaline from her mate as well. 

'Lena? We're coming, I'll see you soon, I prom-' Kara starts frantically but Lena cuts her off. 

'Please. You and Mon-El have to listen. My mother is gone but she left Leslie kryptonite. She'll hurt me just to make you suffer, but if your not there, Winn and I have a chance to save ourselves. We're going to-' Before she can finish, Lena is cut off by a flash of pain as well.

'Winn? WINN!' Mon-El calls frantically, trying to concentrate on his mate but he can't hear or feel him any longer in his head.

'LENA!' Kara calls but she is met with the same response. 

"They're gone..." They both gasp in horror, searching their bond frantically for their mates.

Kara and Mon-El look at each other in question before nodding. 

"They can be upset with us when their at home with us safe." Kara sighs in defeat and gives Mon-El the go ahead. 

Concentrating on his mate, Mon-El is able to focus on the growing bond between himself and his pups and his eyes snap open in shock. 

"They're here. In the school."


	20. Omegas Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Winn defeat their demons but the battle still continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! LOVE TO ALL!!! <3

******************************Inside National City's Home For The Gifted*************************************  
(In the Cellar)

Soon after Lillian's announcement of Winn's condition, Leslie moves behind the omegas and gives them a shock, causing pain and the loss of consciousness but no permanent damage to the sound of the villains laughter. 

Waking up beside Lena's unconscious form, Winn quickly spies their pair of pendants and breathes a sigh of relief. 

"At least they're still underestimating us." Winn breathes gratefully and starts to gently wake Lena. 

"Come on Lena, you have to wake up now. It's our only chance to stop them." Lena's eyes quickly open and her and Winn start to get to work. 

Soon, the omegas are well on their way to safety, without any of the various villains getting in the way in the meantime, as well as without the protection of their alphas.

********************************Outside Eliza's Office******************************** 

"They're somewhere on the grounds. I'm not sure where, but they're here." Mon-El says in a confident but hurried voice. 

"How do you know that Mon-El?" Eliza asks suspiciously and the Daxamite looks down in chagrin. 

"Winn- Winn is carrying my pups." Mon-El admits, refusing to look J'onn or Eliza in the eye. 

"Mon-El! Why would-" . 

"We'll talk about it later." Eliza cuts in quickly despite her shock and worry.

"Where do you feel them?" J'onn asks softly after righting himself and Mon-El finally looks up. 

"Somewhere in the building, but it's like as soon as I try to focus on the pups, Winn pushes me back. All I know is it's dark and cold where he is, I can feel that. I need to find him and get him out of there. THEY HURT HIM!" Mon-El finishes with a growl and Eliza's eyes widen but J'onn puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mon-El," J'onn starts in a calming tone. "You can feel them and your mate. Same with you Kara. They'll be fine, I promise. They are trying to protect you as well, but if you can feel what they are going through, so can they." 

"You both need to calm down and focus. It can hurt your mates if they have a surge of too much of the alpha hormone. Once you calm down, then you will be able to find them." Eliza finishes patiently and the two alphas share a guilty look before concentrating.

After a moment of concentration, Kara is able to clear her mind enough to focus on the location of her mate and lets out a small gasp.

"I think I know where they are." 

*********************************Inside the Cellar*******************************

"Are you ready?" Lena asks carefully, not liking the plan but willing to do her part.

"No, but I have to be." Winn breathes softly, but knowing their options were limited he stands up and pounds on the door. 

"Siobhan! Leslie! We've come to make a deal." A chorus of laughter echoes outside the door but it opens none the less. 

"What you could possibly offer us?" Siobhan says snidely and Winn bares his neck submissively.

Both villains let out a gasp in shock and Winn looks down sadly, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. 

"You can have me. Leave Mon-El alone to take of my pups after they're born and I'll go with you. Just leave them alone." Without comment, Winn moves behind Siobhan and she lets out a satisfied growl. 

"As long as I don't have to deal with the half breeds. I'll let them live as long as you stay where you're supposed to be." Winn's stares in shock at Siobhan's back but nods none the less.

"Winn! No!" Lena calls out angrily and Leslie shoves her back. 

"He made his choice. Now, it's time to make yours." Leslie growls in a low voice and Lena's eyes widen.

"You can either come quietly with your friend and I will leave your alpha alone, or you can struggle and I will use this." Pointing to a ring on her forefinger, "It can kill her if I use enough." She says with a malice filled smile. 

"I...Ok. Just leave Kara alone. Please." Both women look down at the omegas and give one another a satisfied smile. 

"You have a deal. I don't know why I expected more from an omega. You are weak, useless without your alphas." Siobhan gloats and Leslie gives her a proud smile. 

"We didn't even need the older Luthor. The younger one is too weak to even defend herself."

Leslie moves to put Lena behind her as well without struggling from Lena and both metas open the door that leads out of the cellar. 

'Mon-El. I love you." "Kara. I love you." Both omegas attempt to project before taking a shaky breath and stepping outside with the metas. 

'It's for the best.'

A door at the top of the stairs opens and an enraged pair of alphas quickly emerge, jumping down to the concrete floor below. 

"Leave them alone!" Mon-El and Kara both roar while attempting to make their way past the metas. 

"They're not yours anymore. In exchange to keep your secret and protect you, your omegas have agreed to be ours. As long as you stay away, I've promised to leave your half breeds with you alive when they're born." 

Mon-El lets out what sounds like a deep, bone chilling growl before moving toward Siobhan threateningly, now beyond rage. 

"I'm so sorry Mon-El, but I can't let her hurt you or the pups. I love you. This is the only way to fix this." Winn says softly, wanting to touch his mate to feel his calming presence and make his alpha's pain go away, but he couldn't. 

All because of Siobhan. 

Leslie laughs and steps closer to Kara, making the Kryptonian start to get weaker as she tries to reach for her mate. 

'Lena...No..." Kara tries to protest but Lena shakes her head slowly. 

"No." She says firmly before continuing in a softer tone. "Kara. I love you, remember what I told you." Lena answers back gently and Kara looks up at her mate with glittering eyes while the meaning sets in. 

Mon-El shakes his head and attempts to move forward, causing Siobhan to prepare to scream, but a crackle of electricity causes his mate to smile.

"Lena! NOW!"

Both omegas quickly unclasp their suppressors and quickly attach them to Siobhan and Leslie's neck, before bracing for impact. 

"AHHH-" But Siobhan's voice is quickly cut off by a sputtering cough followed by the meta collapsing on the ground. 

"What did you do to her?" Leslie screams, creating a ball of electricity in her palm before she starts to shake and tremble before falling to the ground as well.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Siobhan and Leslie scream while the blonde attempts to reach Siobhan but the omegas shake their heads. 

"We, the useless omegas, have stopped you. Without powers or someone telling us what to do." Lena says with a small laugh before asking Kara to leave. 

"Can you get your mom? She's human, right?" Kara gives her a confused nod before once again spying the green rock. 

Kara looks at her mate with a torn expression on her face and Lena comes quickly to her side.

"I'm here now. I'll be safe with Winn and Mon-El until you can get your mom and Hank." Lena says patiently while giving her hand a soft squeeze. 

Before she can feel Kara breaking away, Eliza is before her with Hank in tow, followed by the famous reporter Clark Kent and his award winning photographer Jimmy Olsen. 

"I'll take Leslie and Siobhan to the DEO. Luthor- Lena. Thank you for protecting my cousin." Clark says warily and Lena simply gives a small nod before he and Jimmy take off with the two metas. 

Eliza and Hank carefully lead them up the stairs, both alphas finally at peace with their omegas by their side.


	21. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Mon-El are finally able to have thier heart to heart about thier growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After further thought, I have decided to end this story where it stands. I'm kind of afraid of tumblr now and things have gotten terrifying. I hope you like my Legends of Tomorrow/Flash and Gotham stories just as much as well as my Spiderman fic coming out next week. Peace and love to all <3

*******************************************Outside the Cellar*************************************************

As soon as Clark took off, Kara flies away with Lena tucked carefully in her arms, whispering promises of never being separated again to each other, Lena holding on just as tight while she promises the same.

Meanwhile, Winn's breath comes out in shallow gasps, the adrenaline wearing off and his breathing becomes labored. He attempts to hide it from his mate but Mon-El curls his arms around his shaking omega. 

"Winn? I need you to breathe, ok?" Mon-El says gently, carefully stroking back and his neck to calm his mate while proving to himself Winn was really back in his arms. 

Still feeling like his chest was tightening enough to crush his lungs, Winn holds on to Mon-El carefully and attempts to take a step back to steady himself but stumbles back into Mon-El's arms.

"Can I take you back to our room?" Mon-El says quietly, not wanting to scare or force Winn in his panic, but the soft if fleeting smile gives Mon-El a sense of relief as Winn nods into his chest. 

"Yes. Please. I don't really want to stay here right now." He says quietly, attempting to avoid looking at the destruction around the basement and a place that had already left a scar on his heart. 

"Can I hold you?" Mon-El questions softly, attempting not to beg as he feels his mate still shaking slightly as the horrors of the day catch up with them both. 

"Of course. Thank you Mon-El" Winn says softly and they both out a contented sound when the alpha lifts him up and carefully carries him to their bedroom, arms holding him gently but securely while breathing in the scent of his mate and pups while marking him with his own.

"I see you made some changes while I was gone." Winn says softly once they open the repaired door, looking at Mon-El's-their room in awe while he is filled with comfort and happiness that he still doesn't fully understand. 

Winn looks around the room and takes in all the changes that Mon-El had made for him, including replacing the broken windows. A larger bed, the dresser and items still left in his room as well as a large pile of mattresses, blankets and pillows in the corner of the room. 

"Wanted to make it nice for you. And our pups." He ends quietly before sitting down gently with Winn in his lap, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

"Is that why we have everything we need for a pillow fort?" Winn attempts to joke lightly despite his confusion and Mon-El gives him a small, almost shy smile. 

"You're going to want to start nesting soon. I'll help you make a nest for you to make you feel protected and give you a place to feel comfortable while your body changes and our pups grow." He says carefully, moving the hand placed on Winn's chest down to his stomach and wrapping his other arm protectively around his mate.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to control myself." He says softly before continuing, searching eyes glowing crystalline blue as he stares intensely into Winn's hazel orbs. 

"I know you and I aren't ready for this yet but-I'm not sorry this happened." He finishes seriously with a determined expression in his eyes and Winn looks at him in shock as Mon-El leans down gently to capture his lips in a slow and wanting kiss. 

"I love you so much Winn. You and our pups. I want to take care of you, always. You and the pups are mine to love, protect and care for. Never going let you go. My mate. Forever." Mon-El ends with a soft growl and shifts to get a better look at Winn's expression. 

Winn looks at him with a awestruck expression, in quiet disbelief of Mon-El's words but the bond that they shared allows Winn to feel and accept the intensity, severity and commitment behind the words.

"I know. Mon-El of Daxam. My mate. Forever." He says quietly before looking up at Mon-El's pensive face. 

Missing the comfort from his mate that he had been lacking of for days, Winn lets his instincts take over and kisses Mon-El softly in response before replying. 

"You're right. We're not ready for this." Winn starts slowly, not sure how to even being thinking about having a child, much less two from what Mon-El had been saying, but knowing this was where he wasn't alone helps him make his decision. 

Mon-El's expression turns dark, his eyes filled with hurt and disbelief but Winn puts his arms around him and gives him a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm barely 18 and you're from a different planet." Winn says seriously but softens further at Mon-El's still wounded expression, not fully understanding Winn's concerns. 

"But I don't think anyone is ever ready for this." He says gently into his neck before pulling back slightly and making Mon-El look him, attempting to soothe his worry and confusion with a gentle kiss to his lips.. 

"With everything that happened in the last few days, this is a conversation that can wait for another day. But for now...I just want to let you know, I want to try. With you." Winn says while holding his gaze and Mon-El looks back at him hopefully, pulling him closer into his lap and holding him tightly as if afraid Winn would change his mind and run from him.

"I love you Mon-El, so much. I would never want this with anyone else, my alpha." He comforts softly while bringing him closer, now chest to chest, trying to convey that he was happy to stay and wasn't planning leaving. 

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He comforts softly and Winn hears a contented sound coming from his mate allowing him to smile and Mon-El leans down for a gentle kiss. 

"I'm so happy to hear that." Mon-El admits truthfully before giving him a shy smile. 

"I can't wait for you to have my pups." He sighs happily and Winn giggles before leaning up for a soft kiss.

"I think I can wait." He says with a small laugh before continuing, "But I definitely want to have your pups. Start our family." Winn purrs softly against his lips and leans into Mon-El, deepening the kiss. 

Mon-El responds with a happy growl, pulling Winn closer before teasingly biting and licking at his lips so Winn would allow his tongue entrance. Winn quickly responds by allowing Mon-El's tongue to dance with his as Mon-El lays them down but Winn gently pushes Mon-El back after a moment, causing Mon-El to back away immediately with a pout. 

"Let's build my pillow fort." He laughs softly and Mon-El's pout quickly morphs into a beaming smile. 

"I'd love to." Mon-El responds eagerly and picks him back up while kissing him excitedly, beyond ecstatic that Winn felt the same. 

He had his family now. No one would ever come between them and Mon-El prepares to make sure of that. No matter what.


End file.
